Air Gear, Love Road
by hawkeyed girl
Summary: It's a story about Ringo and Ikki, about the war. How their love for each other becomes bigger, how it forms and how hard it is to be in love.  in a few words, a heartbreaking, exciting, dramatic, humorous and most off all a Romanctic story.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR**

Chapter 1:

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Ringo, was looking out of an airplanes window. Looking down on the sea, flying in the air. Besides her sat her sister, Rika, who had been hold hostage for a few hours by her own boyfriend; Sora, she was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. Ringo giggled. Sora is also the leader of Genesis, the worst enemy of Sleeping Forest, where she was the leader of. "Ringo." Said a boy with brown eyes and black hair, Ikki, the person who she trusted the most. He turned around in his chair and leaned on the chair with his arms and laid his head on his arms. "Ringo!" he said more annoyed, Ringo looked up, looking confused at him, "Err, sorry, you called?" she Aked confused. "Thanks!" he said smiling, the smile Ringo had missed for day's maybe weeks, the smile that was burned into her memory. "Why?" she asked suspicious with her why-are-you-thanking-me? look, "Without you, we never could have saved Rika-nee." He said while he smiled gently. Ringo suddenly remembered that she kissed him, not once but twice! She felt her cheek slowly starting to burn more and more; she was starting to blush. So fast as possible she roughly turned her face away to hide it. Due to that, her sister woke up, "wha?" she asked half asleep, she rubbed her eyes softly. "Wait. What's going on?" she said sleepy when she saw that her little sister laid crawled up in the corner of her chair; hiding her face. "Ringo?" asked Ikki normal and thickheaded, Rika looked up and saw Ikki sitting dangerously, "ORA! IKKI! WHY ARE YOU SITTING LIKE THAT? THAT'S DANGEROUS" screamed Rika angry. "Nope, it's safe." Said Ikki smiling with his stupid face on while he pointed at his tied belt, "Look. Totally stuck, I can't escape." He said while he pulled at the belt. At that moment, something snapped by Rika. grabbed his head and started to rub painfully "You little…" she mumbled, "Ouch… ouch.." complained Ikki laughing, "Ouch..! Ringo! Say to Rika… OUCH! Rika-Nee!… ouchouchouchouchouchouch. THAT HURTS!" he screamed. "Trying to get help, little one?" said Rika devilish, "No, I wasn't! really! Let go of me!" he almost begged. Rika let go and sat back in her chair, Ikki turned around back to his place where Kazu was giggling. "You damn bastard." Said Ikki angry and childish. "You've provoked it yourself!" he said laughing.

A yellow light lighted up ,"Please, would everyone be so kind to put on you safety belt, we're about to land in 5 minutes." Said someone trough the microphone. Everyone putted their safety belt on, "You damn Crow! I mean Ikki! You better put that belt on!" screamed Mikan out of the left front corner, "You damn Gorilla! I already put it on! Baka*~!" he screamed back. "GORILLA?" shouted Mikan angry with her gorilla face, "SEE? THAT'S WHAT I…" tried Ikki but at that moment Ringo hit his head. "Keep it down will you?" said Ringo embarrassed and angry who just restored from her blush. She sat down, put her safety belt on and sank away in her thoughts, she had to battle Genesis soon.

The plane landed and everyone was trying to get home. "Taxi!" screamed Rika while she was waving, a taxi stopped. "Then, It's about time to leave. For me tough." Said Ikki smiling gently in a sad way, "eh?" said Ringo, who thought that he would return home. "I mean, I can't rely on you guy forever and I have my own place now." He said smiling gently and pushed Ringo in the taxi where Ume, Mikan and Rika already were. "bye!" he said smiling while the taxi drove away. "FUCK! Crow! Can you let me sleep at your place for tonight?" asked Agito, "Ah sure, but you'll have to sleep at the couch." He said determined, "Fuck, but thanks." Said Agito. "Bye now!" said Agito to the rest of Kogarasumaru, "See y'all!" said Ikki and then they disappeared on their AT's, just like the wind.

The sky was dark and grey, the rain poured down, it was the raining season after all. "Say Crow, do still like Simca? Look what she has done to you. She kidnapped your sister, hurt your friends and yourself." Asked Agito, "I don't think so, I just can't forgive her anymore for what she has done." Said Ikki with cold, serious killing intended eyes. "Then why did you ask her out?" he asked, "Because I was confused, but I talked with her today. While I was battling, and I made clear that she's my enemy now. And that I won't date her after the war." Said Ikki angry. "How did she react?" asked Agito smiling evilly, "She started to laugh, and said 'you can't survive without me, Ikki.' Yeah, right." He said sarcastic, "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA." Came from Agito, "You? CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER? THAT'S CRAP!" he said while he laughed out loud, in midair he almost fell. "I know, right?" he asked and then started to laugh himself.

"Ah, Here it is." Said Ikki after a while, he opened the door and walked into a small hall way, further there was a small living-room, one bedroom, one bathroom (with toilet) and a small kitchen. Big enough for one person, maybe even two, but that would be cramped. "Is it alright if I take a shower first? Asked Agito soaked from the rain. "Yeah, sure." Said Ikki who saw his blood soaked T-shirt, "You sure had fun today right?" he asked, "Um, Yeah." Said Agito when he disappeared in the bathroom. "Want some tea?" asked Ikki at the bathroom door , "Yeah, thanks." Said Agito when he got out of the shower. Ikki put his hands in his pockets, he felt something, something like a badge. When he grabbed and took it out of his pocket he saw the Sleeping Forest emblem. "huh?" he said confused. "Agito, I found something that I have to give back to Ringo." He said, "So?" asked Agito unconcerned. "I'll be leaving for a while. I'll be back so soon as possible." He said while he put his At's on. "sure." Said Agito grinning, when Ikki jumped of the balcony.

At the same moment Ringo stood under the shower, she loved the way how the drips fell on her body. She started to hum, a happy tune, the tune from her and Ikkis favorite anime from when they were young; 'Soreike! Anpanman.', "Ringo, hurry up will ya?" asked Mikan on the other side of the door while she knocked. "Sure." Said Ringo after that she started to hum the tune again. Thinking about why she kissed Ikki while she knew that he likes Simca.

At that moment she felt a shoot in her back, "Damn…" she whispered while she dropped on her knees and grabbed her back. "nggh!" she said from the pain that became worse, tears started to appear in her eyes, "Damn…" she whispered once again while she gasped for a breath. She stood up and put her towel around her body and faltered towards the kichen where Rika was. Half way she got another shoot, this time much more painful, due to that she fell and screamed out as hard as she could. It was as if she lost control of her body, her back started to form a brige, she yelled it out. "RINGO!" said Rika worried when she saw her lying on the ground. "WHAAA!" yelled Ringo, she cried. Rika grabbed her hand, and tried to lift her but Ringo resisted. This is bad thought Rika, she already has lost touch with reality. At Rika lied her down on the floor and looked for help, but nobody was home. Ume and Mikan left to the convenience store. She ran back up and saw that Ringo was biting on her hands, because she couldn't feel anything anymore in her body, out of panic she was biting on her hands, to look if she could feel it. "No good!" said Rika while she ran towards Ringo, she grabbed her hands and held them away from her mouth. Her hands were full of blood and dental impressions. "MIKAN! HELP!" screamed Rika hopeless when she heard someone came in, she heard someone running towards the stairs and then fast footsteps on it. Those footsteps aren't Mikans… she thought. Ringo was still screaming out of pain, trying to bite on her hands. "Ringo, don't! You'll bite your fingers off!" said Rika panicked. At that moment she saw Ikki in the hallway of the second floor, "IKKI! HELP!" said Rika with tears in her eyes. "What is this?" he said scared after he grabbed Ringo, "She probably overused the thorn regalia, this is her worst attack in times." Said Rika scared. "So, you mean… she's is much pain right now?" said Ikki with trouble because Ringo was resisting his help. "Yes." Said Rika scared, "Hold her tight!" said Ikki confident. "Why?" she asked, "Just do it!" he said angry while he let go of Ringo. "Hurry up with your plan Ikki! She's getting stronger!" said Rika scared, at that moment Ikki gave Ringo a hard punch on her head whereby she collapsed and Ikki caught her when she fell forward. "IKKI WHAT DID YOU JUST?" said Rika shocked with her hands before her mouth. "Rika-nee, this way she won't bite on her hands. And she won't feel any pain." Said Ikki sad, "Ikki…" she said with wide eyes. Ikki grabbed Ringo under her knees and carried her towards her room. Rika followed him, and waited in the doorway. "You better get some first aid stuff, to treat her hands." He said softly, then he lied her on her bed. It's been a while since I've been here. Thought Ikki and looked around, he smiled. He liked the smell of this room, the smell of Ringo. He sat next to her, when Rika came in with a first aid box. "I'll leave this room." He said, he stood up and rubbed gently her hair what got mixed-up and walked away. "You know she won't like that, Ikki." Said Rika smiling, "That's why it's fun." He said with a big grin and his hands in his pockets. "Don't you dare to peek!" said Rika who was planning to put her in some normal clothes. "I won't dare to." He said and then walked away.

Downstairs he sat down before the TV bored, there was nothing on the TV. And after a while Rika came down, "It has been a while since you've been here." She said smiling, "tea?"she asked. "Yeah thanks." Said Ikki bored, "Ikki…" started Rika nervous. "Hmmm?" he said while he looked at the TV. "Thanks for saving me." She said. "Hmm? No prob!" he said laughing with his thumb up, he had one bandage on his face. "Ikki…" said Rika while she kneeled down and hugged him. "…Thank you.", Ikki was startled and didn't know what to do at first but then hugged back. "No Prob!" he said smiling, "You're Rika-Nee after all!". "Actually…" started Rika, "hmm?" he said smiling. "I'm pregnant." She said shy, after that a awkward silence was formed. "hah?" he said shocked, "I'm…" said Rika soft almost whispered, "Congrats!" screamed Ikki happy while he jumped towards her and hugged her, they almost fell thanks to the jump. "Eh? Ikki?" said Mikan, "why are you?". "Mikan! Mikan! Have you? . hmpfmph" tried Ikki, "Idiot." Said Rika embarrassed, "hah?" said Mikan who didn't understand the situation. "Never mind him." Said Rika fast, "ah, sure." Said Mikan while she walked away. "YOU DAMN GORILLA! WAIT!" said Ikki, "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" said Mikan angry. "Oi, Gorilla. Give this back to Ringo when she comes by." He said while he put the Sleeping Forest emblem in her hand and closed it. He walked away after that, put his AT's on and jumped away. "Thanks for the tea!" he said before he left.

*Baka means idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR**

Chapter 2:

The next morning Ringo woke up with a terrible headache, "Nggh. What happened? I totally lost my memory from last night." She said to herself while she scratched her head. Why am I so sweaty? And how come my hair is such a mess? I thought I brushed it before showering? She thought. At that moment a shoot of pain appeared in her hand. "ouch!" she said, That's right! She thought with wide eyes, I got a attack from the side-issues from my thorn regalia. She thought and let her head lean on her hands, she felt something weird and out of reaction she pulled her head back as fast as she could. "Wha?" she said shocked, her hands both of them had bandages from the fingers to half of her arms. "What is this?" She asked herself while she looked at her hands and moved them and turned them. Then she started to undo the bandages, why do I wear bandages? And why is there on some spots blood? She thought. She undid It further and futher, until she saw the start of dental impressions on her arm. She was startled and sat still like a stone, "huh?" was the only thing she could bring out. "Huh?" she said again and stared at it, after she restored a bit she went further. Until every piece of bandage was off. She stared at them. Were those her hands? The hands she always had? And why are there dental impressions all over her arms and hands? And why is there blood? She kept turning her arms around, unbelievable. She thought, "I have to tell Rika-Nee." She said to herself while she tried to stand up. She felt a pain that anyone was unable to handle, "NGGHHH." She said, you could hear her teeth grinding on each other. She fell on her knees and then her upper body also fell on the ground. From that moment on she realized she was unable to walk, with this heart throbbing pain she couldn't even move an inch.

"Ringo? Are you awake?" asked Rika soft at Ringo's door, no answer, "I know you're awake Ringo, I heard movements." She said Angry. The door stayed closed, still no answer, "If you don't open your door, I'll open it." Said Rika angry and impatient. She opened the door and saw Ringo on the floor, covered in sweat, crawling in pain, on the cold floor. "Ringo!" yelled Rika shocked. "H-Hi." Stuttered Ringo while she gasped for a breath, "Baka! Don't move so much if you overused the thorn regalia!" she said angry. Rika kneeled down on the ground, and grabbed Ringo carefully. She lifted her and put her on her bed, "Thanks." Said Ringo smiling. "Baka!" said Rika, "Rika-nee?" said Ringo on a asking tone. "hmm? Yes?" she said worried, "Why are my hands and arms covered in dental impressions and blood?" she asked carefully. "YOU UNDID ALL THE BANDAGES?" Asked Rika angry when she saw her hands and arms, "Eh? I shouldn't have done it?" said Ringo shocked. Rika sighed and said: "Indeed! Geez, all that work from yesterday, and I can do it again.", "I'm sorry." Said Ringo. "Don't apologize, Ringo." Said Rika. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Said Rika and then left her room.

A few minutes later she came back, with new and clean bandages and iodine. "Now give me your arms.", Ringo putted her arms down carefully and waited for her treatment. "This might hurt a little." Said Rika soft, then put some iodine on a swab and grabbed Ringos right hand. Softly she would pat on Ringo's wounds, "Ouch." Said Ringo sometimes. "Say Ringo, you really don't remember a thing from yesterday?" asked Rika when she changed arms. Ringo nodded carefully, Rika petted her head "Maybe it's better that way." She said smiling.

Ikki sat home and had nothing to do, Agito went outside "I've got something to do." He said. Yeah right. Thought Ikki, he laid down on the ground under the kotatsu with the TV on. Ikki stared at the ceiling "I wonder why Ringo acted so weird last night." He said to himself, he had never seen Ringo like that before, and was very shocked to see her like that. "I don't like this." Said Ikki uncomfortable, he stood up and watched the rain, it was still pouring outside. His face changed from confused to sad, he put his hand on the window. "Why is it I feel so down?" he said and then started to grind his teeth, "Why is it when it rains, that I can stop thinking about her?" he put his head against the window. "Why is it, that I can't do anything without her?" he said, "Why is it? That I can't protect even 1 person?". "Why is it, I even can't protect Ringo when she hurt? Why?" he said while tears started to flow over his cheeks, then he turned around, grabbed his AT's and went outside. Leaving the keys under the doormat for Agito, he closed the door. Wiped his tears away and jumped of the building into the rain, he had to distract his mind, or else he would go crazy. He raced through the city, passing everything and everyone, flats, houses, people and shops everything. He raced and raced until his mind became clear. At least that's what he thought when he suddenly rode on a familiar road, "This is…" said Ikki shocked when he saw the Shinonome mountain. This is the place Ringo and I used to play a lot. He thought, he stared at the mountain and started to smile sadly. He jumped on the mountain and looked at the view, a tear rolled down on his cheek and fell down at the ground. It didn't matter anyway he was soaked from the rain, he sat down at the ground and looked up in the sky he remembered something about this place. This was the place he felt how it was to fly, for the first time. He smiled.

"_Ikki! Ikki!" said little Ringo around the 7 years old, "What?" asked Ikki who was around the same age. "What if we could fly? Soar in the sky? How would it feel?" she asked, "dunno." Answered Ikki. "Maybe we would feel how it feel if we jump of this mountain?" She asked and walked towards the edge, "Maybe…" said Ikki surprised when he joined her to look in the depth. "It's very deep, isn't it?" he said at Ringo, "yeah." She answered. "Shall we?" suggested Ikki while he stretched out his hand as an invitation. "Rika-nee is going to get angry if we did." Said Ringo scared, "That doesn't matter, she's already mad for us being late for dinner." Said Ikki with his thumb up and a big smile. Then Ringo grabbed his hand, he looked at her she was smiling and scared. "It's okay you don't have to…" said Ikki worried. "I suggested this so, I have to do it right?" said Ringo with a smile, "Ok." Said Ikki. And then they jumped of the mountain, just like a bird would have. Soaring in the sky, even if it was just for a few seconds. _

Ikki smiled when he remembered that, and the sky opened up and showed some sunrays between the dark clouds. It was still raining, but some rainbows were formed. He thought about the things that happened, he shouldn't have done that he felt down right away. Ringo and he got scolded badly by Rika after that. He giggled, Ringo was always there for him, always smiling. Ikki stood up when he felt some upcoming anger. He promised himself when he left the house, when Ringo was wounded due to their battle, he would never hurt her again. And that he would protect her for everything that was coming up. "I promised myself… but why can't I fulfill this promise?" he said while his hands became fists and his knuckles became white."She's always there for me! Thus why can't I protect her?" He shouted with tears in his eyes. This sentence repeated itself a few times as a echo, "Why?" whispered Ikki. After that he turned away and headed back home.

In front of the door Ikki stayed still, he wanted to open the door but fell a familiar aura behind him. When he turned his head he saw Simca, his gentle brown eyes, became cold, and killing intending eyes. "Hi!" said Simca happy when she saw his face, "I bet you missed me?" said Simca mucous while she putted her forefinger and her middle finger under his chin and turned his face. His eyes became colder than before, "What do you want from me?" he asked suspicious. "Mymymy… what is with that attitude?" she asked happy and gave him a kiss on his cheek afterwards. Ikki stepped backwards and put her fingers away from his face, "I'll ask it one more time, what do you want from me?" he asked angry. "Oh? Why are you getting angry?" she asked fake, "Leave. If you don't have anything to say, then you should leave." He said angry. Simca put her arms around his neck, "What are you doing?" asked Ikki who became angrier and angrier. "I love you Ikki, so why do you leave me alone?" she whispered softly in his ears. "Because you hurt my friends." He said with ice cold eyes that gave Simca shivers. Ikki grabbed Simca's shoulders and pushed her away from him, "I'm sorry but, I can't return those feelings of you." He said cold, after he said that he walked back towards his door and opened it. He thought Simca would walked away. "Ah! Welcome back!" he heard someone saying happy in the kitchen, "Akito, are you there?" he asked normal when he walked inside, "ah? You knew it was me even when you didn't see me?" Asked a small boy from the kitchen. Then Ikki softly felt an elbow around his neck, "I see." Said Simca, "You're going to regret putting that ugly, useless little Thorn Queen before me." She whispered softly in his left ear and then disappeared.

"What's wrong?" said Akito when he saw Ikki standing frozen in the hallway, "ah, nothing, I'm just a little confused." He said laughing and scratched the back of his hand. "I'm sorry for bothering you." Said Akito, "Ah, that's not it." Said Ikki and walked away.

While eating ramen as dinner together with Akito, Akito was happily talking about is own house he bought recently. "We're so excited, we found finaly found a place for ourselves to live." Said akito, "Ah wait Agito has something to say." Sadi Akito smiling while he putted his eyepatch before his other eye. "FUCK! I'M SO EXCITED!" shouted Agito, "And we won't have to sleep at your place or Kazu's place anymore. FUCK!" he said smiling and then putted the eyepatch before the other eye again. "Heheh." Said aktio when he scratched his chin and smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you." Said Ikki. The doorbell rings unexpected, "Ah, I'll open it." Said Ikki, and he walked away. He opened the door and saw his neighbor Miss. Osaka standing in the doorway, "Hi Itsuki-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure, you can call me Ikki by the way." Said Ikki curious, "I just got a call from the hospital, my father got hospitalized and I've got no one else who can look after Kin and Anda. Can you look after them for a few hours?" she asked hopeless. "Ah, sure. I mean it's not like it's the first time right? I've looked after them before." He said smiling, "Thank you! I'll get them right away!" she said happy. A few minutes later she came back with the kids, "Thank you so much!" she said while she bowed. "You've got my mobile phone number right? Contact me when something happened." She said and then walked away. Kin and Anda walked inside, "should I turn the TV on?" asked Ikki, "yes please!" said Anda. She was the youngest, Anda and Kin are actually twins, and around 6 years old, "Sure." Said Kin happy. "The usual?" asked Ikki and the kids nodded, he putted the anime network on and they watched silently.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Ikki at the kids and Akito who joined the kids with watching TV. "Sure." Said Akito, and the kids nodded. "Do you also want some chips?" asked Ikki, "Yeah!" said Anda who came running towards Ikki to get the chips. "Heyhey, cool down little one, here's the chips." He said smiling when he gave the chips, "Don't forget to share!" shouted Ikki from the kitchen when she ran away with the chips.

The time passed away and it was around 8 am when the bell rang again. "Mommy's back!" said Anda and Kin nodded happily, and Anda ran towards the door. "Anda wait, you shouldn't open the door at this time of the day." Said Ikki happy, "Because it could also be a scary stranger!" he said while he kneeled down petted her and stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, when he opened it Miss Osaka stood there. "Thank you Ikki-kun." She said thankful, "Mommy!" said Anda when she started to hug her mother. Ikki smiled, "Kin you're coming too right?" said Miss Osaka. "Yeahyeah." Said Kin annoyed while he putted his jacket on. "So how's your father?" asked Ikki, "He's all right. He only broke his arm, lucky for him." She said laughing. Ikki smiled, "bye Ikki." Said Anda and Kin waved and then they walked away.

5 minutes later the bell rang again, "I'll get it." Said Ikki, "Did they forgot something?"asked Akito. "I think so." Said Ikki while he opened the door,then he turned his head and saw someone gasping for breath, not Miss Osaka but Mikan! "Mikan?" asked Ikki, "Ikki…" she said out of breath. What's wrong?" asked Ikki, "Ikki…" she said again. "Is there something wrong?" he asked this time more worried, "They… Ringo…" she tried but she totally lost control of her breath. "Ringo? What's with Ringo?" he asked worried, "They…" tried Mikan. Ikki grabbed her by her shoulders, "Mikan Mikan! Listen to me, try to breath slowely, Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale, like that." Said Ikki, Mikan followed his instructions and started to get her breath back, "You're doing fine, just like that.". "Ikki… They… Kidnapped… Ringo…" said Mikan softly and still out of breath, "They what?" shouted Ikki angry and shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR**

Chapter 3:

"Ikki, wait. Cool down." Said Mikan who got her breath back and was worried over Ikki, she didn't like the cold look in his eyes. "I have to save her." He said determined, "Ikki, you can't it's too dangerous. You'll die!" She said while she grabbed his arm. "Then you shouldn't have told me." He said angry, he tore himself loose, "I'm gonna save her, and no one is going to stop me." He said angry. "Agito!" said Ikki, Akito changed the side of his eye patch, "Yeah I know, I gotta call the gang?" said Agito smiling, showing his big fangs, "Yeah." Said Ikki. Ikki changed in his Kogarasumaru outfit and was about to leave, Agito was still calling everyone. "Ikki is there no way to stop you?" said Mikan hopless, "Nope!" he said smiling. "Promise me, you'll not die." She said with tears in her eyes, "I promise." He said while he hugged her. Mikan reacted shocked, she knew he was trying to calm her down and cheer her up. "Then do you know how much time you have left?" said Mikan suddenly but with a rare shadow over her face, "No." said Ikki shocked "Time?" he asked. "1 hour. Before they kill her." Said Mikan, "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" said Ikki, "If you're not in time." Said Mikan sad. "Where is it?" he asked angry, Mikan knew he was angry because she hid that fact from him. "Go to the Yokohama building in Kanagawa, they'll be waiting there for you. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO IN 55 MINUTES?" shouted Ikki, "That's why there's no way you can get there in time." Said Mikan. "I can use the wind… So don't worry! I'll save her! I promise!" said Ikki, he putted his hand on her shoulder and left after that on his AT's through the balcony, "Ikki… Thank you…" said Mikan when he left she fell on her knees and started to cry.

On the roof of the Yokohama sky building the second highest building in Japan, stood 5 people with a wounded girl in one of their arms, in the rain. Sora, Nike, Simca, Nue and Orca, the 5 kings of Genesis,and the girl in Sora's arms was Ringo. Sora looked down on her, "Such a pity, I'll have to kill such a beauty…" said Sora with a big evil grin. Her eyes became big and her body started to shiver, not by the rain, it was because she was scared. Maybe she was also cold, because she wore nothing else that her pajama. "Are you cold girl?" asked Sora who felt she began to shiver, "Or is it… because you're scared?" he asked demonic. Ringo's eyes became even bigger than before, "So you're scared." Whispered Sora in her right ear. "Hahaha! Shall we make your premonition real? Scaredy cat?" said Sora like a cold snake that was able to wring himself out of every situation. "Wait sora, you'll have to wait 20 more minutes." Said Simca dirty, "Ohh dirty girl… I like that side of you." Said Nike happy. "Shut up, Nike." Said Simca annoyed, "This is boring." Said Orca, "Yeah…" confirmed Nue, "Then let me show you, Thorn Queen, what we're about to do with you when your boyfriend comes too late." Said Sora demonic. "Boyfriend?" she asked careful, "Ofcorse, I'm talking about the little Storm King." Said Sora when he putted his thumb and fore finger holding under her chin and turned her head, and put his face close to her, "Ikki isn't my boyfriend." Denied Ringo "we're only childhood friends." She said a bit angry, "But you want more." Said Nike smiling evil. "Eh? I never said that." Said Ringo while she started to blush, "Your face is saying different things, kid." Said Sora while he looked down on her. "Then let me show you what happens when he comes too late." Said Sora, he walked towards the edge of the building and stood there. Sora smirked when he looked down, Ringo looked down into the depth and then looked back at Sora, she had never felt this scared before. It was obvious for that if Ikki came too late, they would let her fall from this height. Sora jumped in the air with Ringo in his arms, "You're a smart girl, you probably know what happens when you fall from this height." He said smiling, he was enjoying this till the last moment. Ringo looked away, she was scared, "So I'll give to a little experience of it…" said Sora laughing. Ringo's eyes became big, and a few moments later the arms that were holding onto her, disappeared. Ringo yelled the lungs out of her life when she started to fell down, after a few seconds she stopped yelling and closed her eyes and winced. "SORA!" said Nike angry, "I know, I know." He said he dived down and caught her."Can't hurt her yet." He said smooth. "that's right." Said Simca when she softly stroked Ringo's face, "you were scared weren't you?" she asked dirty inher own way of talking. "You've got 12 minutes before it happens again." Said Sora smiling, "And that time we won't catch you." Said Nue to make things worse. Ikki, please hurry. Thought Ringo while she winced again.

All of the Kogarasumaru members had met up in front of Ikki's house, where Agito and Mikan were. "You're saying he went first, alone?" Said Kazu angry at Agito, "Cool down!" said Agito angry while he showed his shadow; the shark. Kazu was shocked and everyone calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, it's just…" said Kazu down, "Is he trying to kill himself?" asked Onigiri who was trembling of anger. "I don't know…" said Buccha serious, "I'm sorry, it's my fault for involving you all…" said Mikan down she grabbed her pants and pinched so hard that her knuckles became white. "Mikan…" said Kazu shocked, "I'm so sorry…" said Mikan soft while she was crying, "I'm so sorry." She said again. "Damn that Ikki, making a girl cry." Said Kazu angry when he stood up, he putted his hand on her shoulder, hoping that it would calm her down. "Don't worry, he won't kill himself, he'll save her. For sure." Said Agito behind her, he was leaning against the wall, looking super serious. Mikans eyes became big. "Thanks." She said soft, "KOGARASUMARU!" started Kazu, "KILL! KILL! KILL" said the rest. "We're going to back him up, so now there's no way he'd die." Said Onigiri resolute. "yeah." Confirmed Buccha. They jumped all of the balcony, to help Ikki, towards the Yokohama sky building.

"10 minutes…" said Nue bored, "Your boyfriend is late." Said Sora annoyed. "He's not my boyfriend." Said Ringo angry, "Getting brutal in a situation like this?" said Nike while he grabbed her chin, "You've got some nerve." He said smiling. Then he slowly leaned back with his right arm, and lashed out at half power. He punched her in her face, on her cheek and jaw. "That's what you get from being brutal in a situation like this. Next time it will be at full power."He said smiling evilly. Ringo putted her hand on her cheek, it hurts like hell. She thought. "9 minutes." Yelled Nue annoyed, "Are you seriously going to yell every time when a minute passed?" said Orca lazy. "I think so." Said Nue who was extremely bored. "Does it hurt? Your cheek I mean." asked Simca smoothly while she licked her lips, Ringo looked weird at her. "It's not very polite to ignore people, 'Ringo'." She said dirty, "it hurts." Said Ringo sad. Please Ikki hurry, she thought and winced. "Please." Whispered Ringo so soft that nobody heard it. "haha, that's a good girl. You're cute you know that, when you're obeying smoothely." Said Simca while she laughed. "Why are you doing this?" asked Ringo softly, "To lure out the Storm King." Said Orca who had joined the conversation. "Why?" she asked scared, "Ah, so you've finally reached the question hour." Said Sora smiling like a snake. "8 Minutes" yelled Nue. "You'll soon know it. Or maybe you'll never be able to find out." Said Nike smiling like a snake, just like Sora.

"Ikki sure is fast." Said Onigiri, 'Ofcorse, wouldn't you go behind limits to save the one you love?" asked Kazu. "Obvious." Said Buccha who felt his adrenaline pumping through his body. "FUCK! Why did they choose a place on the otherside op Tokyo?" said Agito angry, "FUCK!" he said again. "But why did they kidnap Ringo?" Asked Kazu himself trying to find a answer, "Maybe, because Ikki dumped Simca?" answered Agito while he asked it to himself. "Ikki dumped Simca?" said Kazu, "That could be a BIG reason for Genesis, because she is the leader of it!" said Onigiri. "I know. And he probably knows it himself, so that's why he's trying so hard." Said Agito, "But, then why Ringo?" asked Onigiri. "Uhmm…" said Agito, Kazu and Onigiri at the same time while they were thinking hard. "Because Simca knows who he really likes." Said Buccha calm, "Is there anyone besides Simca?" asked Kazu with his how-can-that-be face. "you're right it makes sense." Said Agito with his thinking face, "THEN WHO IS IT?"asked Kazu angry because he felt like he was the only one who didn't know. "INDEED WHO IS IT?" said Onigiri who felt the same, "FUCK! Who's the one who got kidnapped?"Asked Agito pissed. "Ringo." Answered Onigiri and Kazu at the same time in a way of not understanding with what he meant with that. "So slow as ever." Said Buccha smiling, "what do you mean with slow?" said Kazu angry, "Slow with understanding things." Sais Agito to annoy him. "You're indeed slow with understanding things." Said Onigiri serious, "Shut up, you're not understanding either." Said Kazu irritated. "FUCK!" said Agito who tried to go faster but failed and almost ran into a building. "Agito, just tell them who we think it is." Said Buccha calm, "FUCK! Alright! I think it's Ringo." Started Agito. "RINGO?" said Kazu, "What?"said Onigiri, "There's no way right? We've been teasing them with calling them bride and groom, or husband and wife, but they absolutely denied it." Said Onigiri. "But if you think about it, I've never seen Ikki like this before and when Ikki is together with her he makes the biggest smile I have ever seen him making." Said Kazu serious. "Now you're saying it… He's also always trying to help her and save her…" said Onigiri thinking, "And after they had that AT battle we was gloomy as he never was before." Said Kazu. "See? That's why he's dying to save her." said Buccha, "FUCK! And also the reason why we have to hurry." Said Agito confident.

"4 minutes." Said Nue annoyed, "Nue, could you please make yourself sound happier or better, shut yourself up?" asked Simca, she got annoyed by his irritating countdown. "Nah, this is more fun than doing nothing." He said bored, "Then do it in your head." Said Simca angry. "Nah." He said, "3 minutes." He said. "You…" said Simca angry. 3 minutes… thought Ringo, she felt at her cheek. It felt all swollen up and hurts like hell. "That looks pretty painful." Said Sora mean. "It's all pinch black, looks like a painful bruise." Said Simca, "It's her own fault." Said Nike childish.

3 more minutes… I've gotta hurry! Thought Ikki who tried to go faster but couldn't, "Fuck!" yelled Ikki. "Ringo is in danger, I have to go faster! Faster!" he said to encourage himself, "FASTER…" he said while he grinded his teeth. What if I don't make it in time? He thought sad. Wait! Not good! Think positive! I promised Mikan to get her back ALIVE. He thought determined. "That's right, alive." He said to himself and suddenly began to ride faster, so fast that he could see the wing road. Faster! He thought smiling, he saw Ringo's smiling face. Laughing in the sunlight, with her AT's and teaching him.

"_Ikki! Please, be at least a bit more serious when I'm learning you things." said Ringo angry, "why?" asked Ikki, "aren't AT's supposed to be for fun?" he asked dull. "Yes it is, but this move I'm teaching you is dangerous." she said serious, "Geezz.. So stubborn as ever." mumbled Ikki disappointed. Ringo grabbed his right ear, "Would you mind repeating that for me?" she asked in a scary way, "You're stubborn!" he yelled. "Idiot, one wheel 360 is a hard and dangerous move, that's why." Said Ringo angry, "This is what make you stubborn." Said Ikki. "I've had enough of this." Said Ringo angry and walked away, "Ringo? Ringo! Wait!" said Ikki while he ran after her._

He laughed, that was one of the few times he trained tricks with Ringo and that she tried to learn him something, in the end he never learned that trick. Maybe I should ask her to teach it to me again. He thought smiling , he looked at his watch, "FUCK 2 MINUTES!" he shouted shocked. FASTER! He thought, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he yelled. He landed on a roof of a flat and launched himself again, this time much higher and faster.

"Can I touch it? Your cheek?" asked Sora, he bowed all over her, "Can I?" he asked again at Ringo's scared face. "then I'll leave it like that." He said smiling demonic, "You know, I expected you to be heavier." He said while he spaced out, "Just like your big sis. Maybe it's a property of Thorn Queens " He said without looking at Ringo. "2 more minutes." Yelled Nue, "Please, shut up." Said Simca annoyed. "You still like Rika-nee?" Asked Ringo careful, "Maybe." He said smiling like a snake. "If she hadn't chose Kilik, then maybe we would have been together now." He said gentle. Wow, so he has this gentle side too? Thought Ringo, "So is that why you kidnapped her?" she asked more scared, "hmmm? Maybe? It's not the only reason." He said smooth, Ringo felt like a big snake was crawling on her body. She shivered, "Cold?" asked Sora, "Uhn." Said Ringo while she nodded. "That's too bad." Said Sora. "1 Minute!" shouted Nue all over the place. "Well then it seems you boyfriends isn't coming…" started Sora, "Ikki isn't my boyfriend." She said scared. "… Thus well get into positions." He said Evilly and totally ignored Ringo. He walked towards the edge again, towards the direction where Ikki was supposed to come out, "30 seconds." Shouted Nue. There they stood again, at the edge of the building, Ringo looked down, scared. This time he won't catch me again… She thought. "20 seconds!" shouted Nue, "Are you enjoying your last moments?" asked Simca who joined them. Ringo looked scared at her, "Guess not." She said laughing. "10…", "Byebye! Little Thorn Queen." Said Simca while she walked away. "9…" Ringo started to see flashbacks of her pitiful life. "8…" continued Nue, Ringo sighed. "7…", She alooked at everyone, Orca, Nue, Nike, Simca and at last at Sora. "6…" his smiled was disappeared and he looked pretty serious now, "5…" Ringo winced of fear. "4…" She knew that soon those scary but surprisingly strong arms, would disappear, "3…". And that she would fall down and probably hit the ground. "2…", Please Ikki be in time… she though while she grabbed Sora's t-shirt and pinched so hard her knuckles became white. "1…" This is scary… "Times up." Said Nue smiling, he was happy. Something was finally about to happen, Sora jumped off the edge. "Don't worry this will be over soon." He said to calm her down, "You will feel nothing when you hit the ground." He said, his face looked a bit sad. "Uhn." Said Ringo, when she said that she felt that the arms that were holding onto her slowly disappeared and eventually she fell down. Weird… I'm not scared at all… she thought when she slowly saw the ground coming closer.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR**

Hi people,I broke my wrist so my typing speed isn't so fast. So I think it will take a little longer to write a new chapter! :( sorry! I'll do my best.

Chapter 4:

As the ground was closing in for Ringo but Ikki was also closing in, Ringo closed her eyes and saw her whole life flashing by, from baby, to learning about AT's, from getting to know Ikki to this moment. "Goodbye everyone." She said while she saw the faces of all her friends appear. Something grabbed her body, It felt like bones, probably a skeleton. she decided in her thoughts. The last person she saw was Ikki, she smiled. I'm sorry Ikki… she thought. "RINGO!" was heard in the distance, it was Ikki, yelling to her. Hopeless, trying to reach her, when he saw her falling down. Ringo couldn't hear it, all she could hear was the wind, gently blowing in hear ears. It felt the same as with AT's only then she would land and be alive. She turned around, and fell down with her back towards the ground. She smiled, I love this sensation. She thought. She was almost halfway the building, her speed was increasing like crazy, she fell faster and faster. Bye… Ikki… she thought hopeless and then that moment came, she didn't felt her body anymore, "So this is was Sora meant." She whispered smiling. Then suddenly she felt that she stopped falling, shocked as she was, she opened her eyes. She looked up. Her eyes became super big, the person who she saw, was Ikki. He was looking down on her with his gentle brown eyes. Holding onto her, flying with her, looking back in her eyes. He smiled, "I'm sorry that I came too late." He said gentle. "Baka! You came just in time!" said Ringo crying, she grabbed his t-shirt. "Thank you." She whispered while she winced again. Ikki smiled, somehow she knew that everything was going to be alright now. Ringo liked this feeling, the feeling of feeling safe around someone, the feeling of soaring through the sky in Ikki's arms. She closed her eyes and smiled, these are Ikki's real wings. The wings of the Storm King, bigger than anyone else's. Please let this moment last forever… she thought.

Ikki looked down at her again and saw she had closed her eyes. Such a cute and fragile body she has… thought Ikki embarrassed, he looked up with a little blush, hoping that she won't open her eyes. After a while, he felt Ringo's body shivering. He looked down on her, surprised, it was weird for Ringo to shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked surprised, Ringo nodded, it was weird; somehow she felt hot and cold at the same time. She felt that Ikki made a sharp turn to the left, "Why are you turning?" she asked. "I'm going to land." Answered Ikki smiling, "Why?" she asked. "Because this is far enough." Said Ikki calm. Because he was about to land, his body bended a little more over Ringo's. In fact his chest touched her ear, she could hear his heart beat. She heard that his heart was slowly pumping blood through his entire body, she leaned a bit more with her head against his chest. Ikki looked down at her, but didn't say anything, he was scared that she would look up and see his uncomfortable blush. She could hear it, his soft gentle heartbeat, beating so calm and almost quiet. She smiled and felt her body relaxing more and more. When Ikki saw her smiling face, he could not control himself; he had to smile. Ringo's eyes stayed close, she was obviously enjoying this moment. The fear she felt a few minutes ago, all suddenly disappeared. But listening to his heart beat somehow calmed her down and let her forget the whole kidnapping incident for a little while.

Ringo felt that Ikki was slowing down and eventually, he landed safe and sound. When he stood on solid ground his back bended back to normal, unfortunately for Ringo. "Can you stand?" asked Ikki soft and with piercing eyes, "I think so." Said Ringo scared. Ikki putted her down slowly and gentle, "Does it hurt?" he asked careful, when she stood. "A little bit." She said with tears in her eyes. Ringo moved her leg, carefully and slow but when she was about to take the step she fell. A shooting pain appeared in her legs and her eyes got teary, "You don't have to push yourself that hard!" said Ikki when he grabbed her. Ringo bit on her underlip, to endure the shooting pain. She knew that she pain was about to get worse, and there it was, the unbearable pain. She knew she couldn't yell, and bit harder and harder on her lip. So hard that a little a small trickle of blood appeared, "Ringo…" said Ikki who was shocked of the pitiful Ringo he saw at this moment. He couldn't bear it to see her like that and patted her head, "Don't try and endure it alone." He said gentle when he saw the shocked, big eyed Ringo in front of him. He sank to his knees and wiped the little amount of blood of Ringo's face, Ringo's eyes became even wider when he touched her lips. Ikki stared deep into her eyes, those gentle blue eyes. His hands still touched her lips, Ringo looked down and said nothing. He stood up again and threw his jacket towards Ringo's head. "Put it on." He said gentle, "Why… this is your…" tried Ringo. "It will protect you from the cold." He said smiling while he turned his head towards her, "Thank you Ikki…" said Ringo crying while she made a swob of his jacket. "Be careful with it." He said smiling and then turned his head away and looked up. "My-my, what a cute couple." Said Sora who just appeared on the roof of a higher, connected building, Ikki's eyes turned from warm and gentle to ice cold and hating eyes. "Only you?" he asked cold, "That's mean. Can't you look a little bit happier?" asked Simca when she appeared, she flashed herself towards Ikki. She put gently her hand on his right cheek, "Have you already started to regret it?" she asked smooth. "Or are you going to beg to get me back?" She whispered in his ear. Ikki pushed her hand away and looked angry into her eyes, "I'll never regret it." He said angry, "And I'll never beg to anyone. Especially not to you." Said Ikki cold. Simca flashed back, she felt disappointed and insulted, "were's the rest?" asked Ikki, Sora put his hand up. At that moment the rest appeared. Nue, Orca and Nike. Ikki suspected an attack and made himself ready for battle, "where are you getting ready for, boy?" asked Nike evil. "Gettin' ready for battle." Said Ikki calm, "We won't battle you right now." Said Sora smiling like a snake. "Oh?" reacted Ikki, "In fact, we'd like to ask you something." Said Nike suspicious. "Ask me something?" said Ikki, "Then why did you kidnap Ringo?" shouted Ikki angry at them. "Think and you'll know." Said Simca challenging, "You bitch…" said Ikki furious. "Ah looks like he found your reason for kidnapping." Said Nue at Simca, Ikki's hands became fists and he started to grind his teeth. "Ikki…" said Ringo soft while she stared at his back, "Ask what you need to ask me." Said Ikki with wild and ice cold eyes. "Getting to the point, huh?" asked Sora sad when he saw Ikki's serious face. "Okay then." Said Nike, Ikki looked angry at them while Ringo couldn't do anything besides staring at his back. "Here's the question: Did you really betray Genesis?" asked Sora like a angry snake, "Talking shit again? Isn't it obvious?" asked Ikki. "I was planning from the very beginning to challenge you guys." Said Ikki, "I see…" said Sora smooth. "Then from now on, Kogarasumaru and Genesis are enemies. There will be war. But not now." Declared Sora mighty, Ikki and Sora stared in each other eyes. Sora turned around, "everyone is dismissed." Said Sora, and then everyone left. Besides Sora, Nike, Ringo and Ikki, "Sora." Said Ikki. Sora who was about to leave, stopped and turned around. "Hmm?" he said, "Will you kidnap people again?" asked Ikki careful. Sora's natural look became a snaky smile, "hmmm… maybe?" he said and then jumped off with his brother. Leaving Ikki and Ringo behind, "that bastard…" Said Ikki while he started to tremble. "Ikki…" said Ringo careful, she reached out with her hand out and softly touched his cheek. She felt something wet, it was small and warm; tears, "Ikki… Are you?" she asked. "No I'm not." He said while his tears flowed over his face, "Why can't I even protect the people I care about?" He said discouraged when he fell on his knees. Ringo kneeled down in front of him, she grabbed his chin between her thumb and fore finger and turned his face towards hers "Idiot." She said serious. She putted her hand on his cheek and softly wiped his tears away "Baka~! What are you talking about?" she whispered in his ear. "Weren't you the one who caught me in midair and saved me?" she whispered softly in his ear, "Yeah, but…" said Ikki. "No buts." Said Ringo calm, Ikki looked up and saw her gentle smile. So calm and lovely, but somehow he knew she was broken and that she was crying deep inside of herself yearning for help. Ikki didn't give a second thought about it and grabbed her and hugged her. "Why are you trying to cheer me up when you're broken up inside?" asked Ikki hurt, Ringo, who didn't expect this was shocked. How does he know? Thought Ringo shocked, a tear flowed down on her cheek. "How do you know..?" said Ringo, "I just knew." Said Ikki, he didn't let go of her but felt a bit rejected because Ringo didn't hug back but hid this fact. "Ikki…" said Ringo with a trembling voice, she felt upcoming tears in her eyes. She embraced Ikki around his waist, softly and careful. It took some time for Ikki to realize this, that the, crying, shocked, scared Ringo hugged back. He looked down on the fragile winced body of Ringo, Then he strengthened his embrace. He felt her body shaking, and sometimes it would shock. "I was so scared…" repeated Ringo a few times trough her tears. Ikki was softly rubbing Ringo's back to calm her down, but somehow they both enjoyed it.

"Fuck!" shouted Akito angry, "15 minutes already passed…" said Onigiri worried. "I hope Ikki came in time." Said Buccha when he turned his head around. "He came in time. I'm sure of it." Said Kazu serious, "Crow is fast but I'm not sure either." Said Agito. "Have faith." Said Kazu angry, "He's our leader! So why are we doubting him?" said Kazu. "Kaxu's right, let's have a bit more faith in our leader." said Onigiri serious, "We're almost there." Announced Buccha. "KOGARSUMARU?" said Kazu, "KILL! KILL! KILL!" said the rest happy. And without themselves noticing it, they went faster and faster.

When they arrived at Yokohama, nobody was there. "Are 20 minutes really too much?" Asked Onigiri careful, everybody looked at him. "What? Everybody was thinking it." He said nonchalant. Kazu noticed something and jumped of the building to the building next to it. He looked at it, tracks of AT's were carved into the stone, as if someone jumped off this building for a long jump. "Everyone! Look at this!" he yelled as hard as he could, Agito was the first who came and then came Buccha and Onigiri. "Take a look at this." Said Kazu while pointed at the tracks. "these are…" said Onigiri, "I think they're Ikki's." Said Kazu who looked suspicious at the tracks he felt the tracks, "It went North." He said while he looked North. "Let's go." Said Agito impatient and then jumped off, after that everyone followed him.

They all soared through the sky and looked for Ikki or Ringo, "FUCK! Where the hell are they?" said Agito angry. "Cool down Agito." Said Kazu, "We'll find them." Said Onigiri faithful. "Ikki has large wings, he could have flown much further than this." Said Buccha calm, "Right." Said Agito pissed. Kazu suddenly stopped, "Look at this." He said were tracks of AT's more than 1 and all different.

They followed the tracks, "geez where are we going?" said Agito irritated. "We're going where the tracks are going." said Buccha, "Tell me something I don't know! YOU FATASS!" shouted Agito angry. "Fatass?" asked Buccha angry, "I'm not fat." He said while he glared angry at Agito. "No fighting now!" said Onigiri as a guru. "Wait!" said Kazu suddenly, everyone stopped, Kazu kneeled down on 1 knee "The tracks have stopped here." He said."Maybe they walked from here on." Said Onigiri smart, "That could be." Said Kazu. Agito gave it a thought, "Who thought that Onigiri could say something smart while it's not ero*-related." Said Agito mean. "Oi! That's mean! I'm not a pervert!" said Onigiri angry, Kazu, Agito and Buccha looked at him with a that's-not-true-you're-lying look at the same time. "Okay… then maybe I'm a little bit perverted." He said down, "Not 'a little bit'". Said Agito while smiling evilly, showing his big fangs again. "Hmm, that's right." Said Kazu nodding. "yeah…" admitted Buccha silent with a little nod. "hmpf." Said Onigiri, he felt insulted and walked to the edge. "We came from that way." Said Kazu laughing at him, then he pointed the other way. "That way." He said smiling, that moment a gust started and blew off his hat. "Geez not again." He said while ran after it, when he got close he jumped and caught his hat and held it tighly. He stood at the edge of the building of the connected part, this part was higher than the other. he looked down and saw Ikki desperately trying to calm down Ringo, actually it was quite a romantic sight. Kazu made a sign with his hand that everyone had to come, but silent. "What is it?" said Agito irritated by his evil, perverted, big smile, "Shhh! Come! come!" he said softly and pointed at Ikki and Ringo. Onigiri came first and got the same face, what made Buccha and Agito curious. They also came to take a peek of the romantic scene, they both laughed normally. "I think he's just cheering her up." said Buccha, but Kazu and Onigiri didn't listen. "They finally…" said Onigiri with tears in his eyes, "We did it!" said Kazu also with tears in his eyes. "Two idiots, plus an idiotic leader. Is this what makes this team so interesting?" asked Agito, "Maybe." Said Buccha smiling. "Let's go!" said Kazu on the other edge, "And leave them alone!" said Onigiri who followed him. "FUCK!" said Agito smiling, and Buccha followed them smiling.

to be continued

* Ero = pervert, perverted


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR!**

Chapter 5:

As Kogarasumaru was riding their way home, Agito grabbed his cell phone. "Who are you going to call?" asked Kazu surprised, "Yayoi?" guessed Onigiri with a big smile. "Hell no." said Agito normal, "Then who?" Asked Kazu again. "Mikan." Said Agito, "You've got her phone number?" Asked Onigiri who suspected something. "Yeah, I asked her phone number before you guys came, so that I can tell her what happened." Said Agito pissed off by their smiles, "Hmmm?" said Onigiri with a piercing look. Agito looked angry at them, "stop it." He commanded with a slight bit of anger in his voice. "Ah, found it." Said Agito, Kazu's Onigiri's and Buccha's smile became bigger. Agito accidently started to call Mikan without noticing, Agito started to look angrier and angrier at them. Eventually Mikan picked up, but no one noticed, "FUCK YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he said while he kicked them, 3 big bangs was heard. "Erm? Hello? Who is this?" asked Mikan troubled on the side, "Eh? I already started to call her?" mumbled Agito in himself. "Hello?" She asked again, "Ah, sorry. Agito speaking." Said Agito serious. "Agito? Any news?" asked Mikan full of hope and a bit happy, "Ah, well it seemed like they were okay." Said Agito vaguely. "Seemed? What kind of dim answer is that?" she asked a bit angry, "Let me explain it." Said Kazu while he grabbed Agito's phone out of his hand. "Oi, Kazu speaking, Sorry for that, we made him angry and that confused Agito in this moment." Said Kazu dexterous, "How's Ringo? And Ikki?" asked Mikan worried. "They're fine." Said Kazu smiling, "Are they with you?" asked Mikan hopeful. "Eh… no." said Kazu, "WHY NOT?" asked Mikan angry. "Well we felt that we shouldn't interrupt them." Said Kazu shy and scratched his chin softly, "Interrupt?" Asked Mikan evil, "heheheheh." Said Kazu evil with a childish look. "Go and ask about it yourself." Said Agito impatient, "Okay…" said Mikan who began to doubt the story. "But, you can return home. Because Ikki will bring her home for sure." Said Kazu back in his serious mode. "Thanks everyone." Said Mikan while she cried, she sniffed a few times and then hang up. "Here you are." Said Kazu smiling when he gave Agito his cell phone back, "Fuck… You bastard." Said Agito angry between his teeth.

Ringo cried and felt like this would never stop, all her feelings flowed out at the same time. From scared to angry and from sad to happy, she didn't knew what feel. all those different feelings at the same time confused her, the tears wouldn't stop coming but the nice, warm feeling that she felt inside her belly wouldn't disappear either. It was a weird, confusing moment and feeling. On the first hand she didn't want to let go of Ikki and feel safe, and to calm down, But on the other hand she wanted to tear herself loose from Ikki and run away. To stand on her own feet and stop crying. Her tears were still coming, her whole body was shivering from the pain for overusing her regalia. "Ikki, thank you. But why did you save me?" She whispered softly but you could hear she was suffering, Ikki smiled and carefully freed himself from her embrace. He putted his hands on her shoulders and pushed her softly backwards, Ikki tried to look at her face, but didn't succeed. Ringo's face hung too much forwards for that. "You know Ringo…" started Ikki smiling a soft blow of wind went through his hair, "There's this girl…" he said smiling happy. Ringo looked down, He probably means Simca. She thought, "She a strong girl who sometimes acts selfish and like she doesn't care. And she's actually really mean sometimes…" he continued with an irritated face, "She's also a good lair…" he continued when he stood up and turned around. Definitely Simca. She thought sadly. "But she also has those fun, sweet, caring moments. Always smiling like a crazy kid, That's how I like to remember her. And those are also the reasons I fell in love with that girl." He said with a little blush. "So? Why are you telling me this?" said Ringo suspicious on the ground, she didn't notice herself but she stopped crying. "Dunno." He said smiling "Maybe to cheer you up?", Ringo glared at his back, "Then who is this girl?" Asked Ringo she felt a little bit nervous inside. "Find out yourself." Said Ikki while he smiled in an irritating way. Ringo looked away, Definitely Simca. She thought again. "Is it someone I know?" she asked with a bit anger, Ikki stared at the night sky, "You'll soon find out who it is." He said. "That's mean." Said Ringo disappointed but Ikki said nothing and kept on smiling, gazing at the stars.

They stood a while like that, saying nothing to each other. I hate this silence… Why doesn't she say something? thought Ikki uncomfortable, he turned his head half and looked at Ringo from the corner of his eyes. Ringo looked down, towards the ground, but then suddenly she looked up. "I've thought it over… Ikki, you're talking about Simca, right?" asked Ringo sad, "Eh… no." said Ikki nonchalant. "haa? But you asked her out didn't you?" Said Ringo confused, Ikki sat down with his back towards Ringo. "Uhn, I did." Said Ikki soft, Ringo looked at him with big and surprised eyes. "Then why isn't it Simca you're talking about?" said Ringo surprised, "I found out that she wasn't the person I like." Said Ikki, Ringo could see that he was smiling. This is becoming a mess… I know she confessed that she liked me, but they say a woman's heart is like the autumns sky. Right? She'll find out at this rate… Thought Ikki, "Isn't a bit sad Ikki? You dumped her even before going on a date with her." asked Ringo she looked up towards the dark sky full of stars. Ikki also looked up to the stars again "Dating an enemy isn't smart anyway. And they say that a woman's heart is like the autumns sky, right? I bet she'll have another person to like in no time." He said. He turned around and looked at Ringo, expecting an answer, "That phrase doesn't count for all the woman's." said Ringo smiling, she was enjoying a little breeze. Not all woman's huh? Thought Ikki confused, he stood up. "Let's go." He said when he appeared in front of Ringo and kneeled down, "eh?" said Ringo shocked. He grabbed her carefully under her knees and back, Ikki didn't look at Ringo. She was blushing, Ikki blushed a bit too but you couldn't see it. He walked towards the edge and stood still, Ringo looked down an winced of fear. She started to sweat and shiver again, She must be remembering this from the kidnap. He thought. "Don't worry, I won't let go." He said gentle he strengthened his grip and then jumped off. Ringo grabbed his t-shirt and pinched in it, as scared as she was she felt also safe. The wind blew in her ears again, gently, not painful. Suddenly her eyes started to feel heavier and all the pain slowly disappeared, her eyelids slowly made her lose her sight and then she fell asleep. Ikki smiled when he felt that she finally relaxed and fell asleep. You look so cute… he thought while he looked at her sleeping face, "Sleep well." Said Ikki smiling shy.

Ikki landed in front of his old house and looked at it, too much had been happening lately. First Rika-nee got kidnapped, and she happened to be pregnant and the rest… Thought Ikki, of course I'm happy for her… he looked at the sleeping Ringo moving around till she found the best spot to lie in. "I'm sorry Ringo." He whispered scared, you got involved in my shit again. He thought and he let his head hanging down. He felt Ringo breathing, softly, he looked at her again. He bended back, and jumped to Ringo's balcony and landed as softly as possible. He looked around and slowly opened the door, carefully. When he could get in he went in, inside her room again. He stood there, silent, making no movement, looking around. He walked towards her bed and stopped in front of it, still carrying Ringo. He looked at her and smiled, bow forward to lay her down on her bed. Her blanked was a mess like always, he grabbed it and pulled it over Ringo. His face accidently got close again and he started to blush, his red face hovered above her sleeping, peaceful face. He closed his eyes and listened if there was someone close to the door, nothing… he thought, he moved his face closer to hers. Closer and closer, and then gave her a little kiss on the fore head. He bended back immediately, totally stiff. He smiled "sleep well." He whispered, he walked towards the balcony and stood still in front of the exit, inhaled. He liked this smell, and jumped on the balcony and jumped on the roof after that. He waited for someone to discover her. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs and heard the door opened up, "Ringo?" asked Rika with a shaking voice when she saw her lying on her bed as if nothing happened. Time to leave. Thought Ikki and then jumped off and Mikan who followed Rika ran towards the balcony, "Thanks… Ikki…" she said crying when she saw him jumping in the distance.

When Ikki came home, Agito was watching TV, "I'm back." shouted Ikki annoyed. "Welcome back." Said Agito without taking a look, staring at the TV. "What are you watching?" Asked Ikki who joined him watching TV, "Bleach" Answered Agito shortly. Ikki looked at him, "Don't you need to sleep?" he asked curious, "I'll sleep under homeroom." Said Agito, he started to get irritated. "Okay, but you know? I think Yayoi will get angry if you did." He said normal, "You'll also sleep under homeroom." Said Agito. "So?" asked Ikki unconcerned, "Ringo will get angry at you." Said Agito without looking at him. "She always get angry at me." Said Ikki nonchalant without looking at Agito. Agito finally looked at him, "How is her condition?" he asked. "Bad." Said Ikki sad but serious. He let his arms desperately leaning on his lap, "She even can't walk. This way she'll unable to go to school tomorrow." He said soft. So soft Agito almost didn't hear it, "You like her right?" he asked when he looked at the desperate Ikki from the corners of his eyes. Ikki had his face hanging down and suddenly started to blush, making a stupid face, "Who knew the Storm King could makes faces like that." Said Agito evil. Ikki looked angry at him, at least he tried but couldn't when he saw his smiling face. "So?" he admitted while he looked away, "You like Yayoi, right?" he said tying to talk himself out of it. Agito looked angry at him, but then looked away, without an answer. "Heh! I was right~!" said Ikki happy while he was rolling up and down on his knees, "fuck…SHUT UP!" shouted Agito angry. "Heheh~!" laughed Ikki suspicious still rolling on his knees, "You're really scary right now." Said Agito uncomfortable and stepped back. Ikki stood up, stretched his back and yawned. "Agito turn down the volume if you want to watch, cuz I'm gonna sleep." He said and walked away to brush his teeth, "fuck." Said Agito when he turned down the volume.

Ikki walked inside his room, he had a cabinet full with pictures. Friends, family, memories, all of them. He walked towards it and looked at them, he saw a picture of Rika and Mikan crushing him. Ringo totally panicked that time and Ume accidently took a picture with her new camera, Ikki smiled when he looked at it, he was around 10 years old. He looked further and then saw a picture of Ringo and him on AT's, she was holding onto his shoulders with her hands. Her big smile face next to his above his right shoulder, Ikki sat on the ground smiling like crazy, looking at her. This brings back memories. Thought Ikki.

"_Ikki! What are you doing?" said Ringo curious when she leaned on his head, "Taking a break." Said Ikki irritated. "Would you stop leaning on my head?" he said serious, "If you ask nicely…" said Ringo challenging. Ringo moved her head above his shoulder and Ikki turned his head, they looked at each other with a big smile. Then Ringo stood up and walked away on her AT's and rode away, "OI! WAIT FOR ME!" said Ikki. They skated on their AT's for a while and then got home. _

"_This is a nice picture Ume…" said Mikan evil, "What is a nice picture?" asked Ringo as she came in. She looked over Mikan shoulder to see the picture, Ikki looked at it over the other shoulder "eh?" was the only thing they could say when she was the picture."WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PICTURE?" screamed Ikki angry, and Ringo let of a killing aura. "What a sweet couple." Said Rika when she saw the picture, "just like a married couple." Said Ume to make things worse."HELL NO!" they said angry at the same moment "See? You're at the same 's the start of everything." Said Mikan laughing evil. "Ikki and Ringo are husband and wife~!" said Ume to annoy them, "You little… You piss me off." Said Ikki angry._

Ikki laughed, a few days later she gave him the picture. Just to make Ume happy he putted it in a frame by his photo collection, Ringo was very angry about that. He thought smiling

Ringo shot up, A nightmare? Thought Ringo while she looked around, Rika was sleeping with her head on her bed holding Ringo's hand. Ringo was moving around, due to that Rika woke up. "Ringo?" she asked sleepy, "Rika-nee… How long have I been sleeping?" she asked surprised. "7 straight hours. It's 7 am" Said Rika, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Then she grabbed Ringo's shoulders and started to hug her, "I'm glad you're alright." She said with a shaking voice and tears in her eyes. "You're also moving around, which is a good sign can you walk?" she asked, Ringo putted her legs next to her bed and tried to stand up. "Wow, what kind of medicine did you give me?" she asked curious, she walked around in her room without any trouble. Rika grabbed a little box, "I put this ointment on your legs and arms. It says that it works within a hour." She said. "Really?" asked Ringo happy when she kept turning around, making circles. "You're the living proof." Said Rika happy. Rika walked downstairs, "I'll make some breakfast." She said. Ringo followed her happily.

"Ne Ringo." Said Rika, "Yes?" she answered. "You know… I'm pregnant." Said Rika nervous, Ringo looked at her with big eyes and started to smile. "That's good news! How long?" said Ringo happily, "About.. 6 weeks…" she said shy. "If there is anything I can help you with just ask me Rika-nee." Said Ringo smiling. "Thanks." Said Rika, they ate their breakfast peacefully and after breakfast Ringo left to change in her school uniform. She was happily humming the Soreike! Anpanman tune again.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR!**

Chapter 6:

Ringo walked towards school, she was very happy but also very confused. She still was wearing bandages around her arms to hide the dental impressions, What if someone asks what happened to my arms? Thought Ringo. She sighed, I won't know how to answer that question. She thought. "Ringo!" yelled Emily behind her, she ran towards Ringo. "I heard… from… Kazu-sama" she said out of breath, "Heard what?" asked Ringo careful. "That you got kidnapped. Is that true?" said Emily shocked, "It is." Said Ringo soft and then walked away. "Ring…" tried Emily but then she suddenly felt that something grabbed her shoulder, "Emily, just leave her alone. It was a big shock for her too." Said Kazu while he smiled. "Kazu-sama…" said Emily submissive , "And don't just run away when I'm telling you something." He said nicely. "But still I didn't expect her to go to school already." He said.

Sorry Emily… thought Ringo, "Ringo!" shouted Emily while she came running at her again. "I'm sorry, I was to careless." Said Emily sad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean towards you." Said Ringo while she smiled gently, "but would you not tell other people, please?" she asked hopeful. "Of course, other way you'll only shock people and they'll ask you horrible questions." She answered and sighed, Ringo smiled and walked happily further.

"Ikki school has already begon." Said Akito soft, "you should get up Ikki." He said. "Ngghhhh I don't wanna~!" he said when he stretched himself, "Good night" he said and turned around. "Agito your turn." Said Akito while he switched the eye patch, "Okay." Said Agito. "YA DAMN CROW! WAKE UP! FUCK YOU LAZY CROW!" Shouted Agito angry and grabbed Ikki's blanket and walked away with it. Ikki started to shiver, Damn, it's cold. He thought. He stood up, opened his window and walked out of his room. Ikki ate something, brushed his teeth and then changed in his school uniform.

Ringo walked into her classroom, "Ah, Ringo can I overwrite your math homework?." asked Yayoi begging. "Sure…" said Ringo surprised, some people were talking, other were doing something for themselves. Ringo looked at Ikki's place, Ikki's not here yet? She thought. She looked behind her and saw some people walking, but no Ikki. Ringo sighed, I bet he's late again. She thought. "erm… Ringo?" asked Yayoi, "Ah, Sorry." Said Ringo. She walked towards her table and grabbed her math notebook, "Thank you!" said Yayoi happy and then walked away towards het table to overwrite it. Ringo sat down on her chair and Emily sat down on her desk. "Can I overwrite it too after Yayoi?" asked Emily almost begged, "sure." Said Ringo normal. I pamper them too much. She thought, "Thank you so much! You just saved me!" said Emily grateful. "Please everyone go back to your seat." Tried Ton and everyone went towards their seat.

Ringo Couldn't help but wonder where Ikki and Akito are, she stared at the door. Ikki where are you? It's the 4th period already… She thought worried, Ringo looked down at her notebook. This is boring. She thought, I can't wait for the next break. Ringo sighed and looked at the door again, hoping that lkki would run inside and that he overslept. Then he would smile guilty and after that he would sit down, embarrassed like he always would. Ringo put her head on her hand and then she smiled, "Ringo why are you smiling?" asked Yayoi curious. "Eh?" Said Ringo shocked, "Were you smiling without knowing it?" Asked Yayoi smiling evil. "l think so." Said Ringo carelessly, "Who is the lucky one?" Asked Yayoi evil. "Hah? What do you mean?"asked Ringo stupid, "l'm asking of who you're thinking." Said Yayoi. Ringo became totally red "Eh, no one…" she said and looked away, "Say it in my face without looking away." Said Yayoi who suspected something. Ringo stayed silent and kept looking away, "Tell me~' Who is it~?" said Yayoi on a teasing tone. "Shut up!" said Ringo shy and looked her in the eye, at that moment the sound of a breaking chalk. "Ladies, please have a conversation in break time, but not under class." Said Orihara irritated, he looked very serious at them. So serious it made them laugh, but they tried to hold it in. And then out of the blue Ringo and Yayoi made eye contact, they couldn't hold their laugh anymore. They laughed like crazy, "Ladies, if my lessons are that fun you may leave." He said angry while he pointed at the door. "But sensei!" tried Ringo, Orihara cleared his throat. "You may Ieave now." He said irritated while he was still pointing at the door. Yayoi stood up first, "Come on Ringo." She said pissed off. She stood at Ringo's table, Ringo looked at her."Yeah…" She said and she started to gather her stuff. When she had gathered all her stuff she stood up, they looked angry at Orihara and then walked towards the door opened it and closed it with a hard bang.

"That damn Orihara." Said Yayoi angry, Ringo smiled "Take it easy." She said calm to cool Yayoi down. Yayoi looked weird at her, "What happened is happened. It's the past now." Said Ringo happy. "Who are you?" Asked Yayoi with her mouth wide open. Ringo started to laugh "l'm an alien of course" she answered while she laughed, "No, Seriously." She said not very serious when she saw the weird face of her friend. Now Yayoi finally started to laugh, "ldiot." She said trough her tears from laughing. Ringo smiled, "There. You're finally laughing." She said. Yayoi smiled too, "Thanks." She said. Ringo sighed from relief, maybe she also forgot the subject what we were talking about. She thought hopefully. They walked towards the cafeteria, as they arrived Yayoi suddenly started to look around her. "Yayoi? What are you doing?" asked Ringo nervous, Why do I feel so nervous? She thought. Yayoi stopped with looking around her, "So tell me. Who was on your thought? Who made you smile like that?" Asked Yayoi like a devil who had returned our of the hell. I thought too fast. Thought Ringo. "Yayoi, you're really scary right now." Said Ringo a little bit scared. "Don't try and change the subject!" Said Yayoi serious. "I'm not trying to change it!" screamed Ringo through the caferteria, "Yes you are." Said Yayoi pissed off. "That's not true! Said Ringo submissive, "l'm just trying to avoid it." she mumbled. "What is the difference?" asked Yayoi irritated, "well… When you're trying to change the subject you're trying to talk about something else than what someone else is talking about." Said Ringo clever. "And avoiding?" Asked Yayoi careful, "Avoiding is that you don't want to talk about it." Said Ringo determined. "It makes sense…" said Yayoi when she was thinking about if, Ringo sat down on a chair. Yayoi followed her move and also sat down, "Thus, who is it?" she asked again. "You never give up, don't you?" Asked Ringo after she sighed, Yayoi smiled happy and said: "Nope.". Ringo sighed again and looked up, "Why do you want to know it so badly?" Asked Ringo irritated. "Because that is what friends do, right?" She answered surprised, "That's true…" said Ringo shy. "Or is it that you don't trust me?" asked Yayoi, "Nono! That's not it!" shouted Ringo. "Then will you tell me?" asked Yayoi serious, Ringo looked everywhere except in the eyes of her friend who sat in front of her. "Ok, I'll tell you." She said soft, "Really?" asked Yayoi curious. Ringo nodded and became a little red, because she started to think of Ikki. All tough she didn't want to say it she had to say it. Ringo's head Softly dropped down, "I…" she started. "l…" She said again, Yayoi waited patient "You?" she asked. "I like…" said Ringo nervous, her face was really red so red as a tomato. "Alright tomato who is it?" asked Yayoi irritated, "Ermm…" said Ringo nervous. Just say it! Thought Ringo, she was getting tired of herself. Ok… Here I go! 1…2…3… GO! She thought nervous. She took a deep breath, "The one I like is …" said Ringo confident, "Ikki…" she said so soft that Yayoi was almost unable to hear it. "Well was that so hard?" Asked Yayoi happy, "You was finally able to say it." She said happy while she crossed her arms. "Huh? You don't seem surprised at all." Said Ringo surprised, "Are you crazy? Everyone who is a bit close with you could figure it out." said Yayoi smiling. "Is it that obvious?" asked Ringo shy, "Only for Emily and me. Maybe for Buccha and Agito too, but that's it" Said Yayoi while she was thinking serious about it. Ringo became all red, "So it's obvious." She said. "Not at all! Has Ikki found it out? No, right? That's because he's so thickheaded." Explained Yayoi. "I see." said Ringo smiling a bit down, Yayoi looked out of the window. "Well, look who's late." She said evil while she pointed at Ikki and Akito.

Ikki and Akito came running onto the schoolyard, "Fuck! It's your fault we got late" said Agito angry. "Just change already. We're at school." Said Ikki pissed off. "Tch" he said and then he changed side with his eye patch, "Ossu! Ikki!" Said Akito happy. "Hi, just run and say nothing" said Ikki irritated "OK!" said Akito less happy but still happy. They ran inside and put their inside shoes on, they ran towards their classroom. But when they ran inside the cafeteria a surprise was waiting for them. Ringo and Yayoi sat inside it talking as if nothing was going on. "Hi." Said Ringo when she saw them, Yayoi looked up and also greeted them. "Why are you here?" asked Ikki a little surprised, "We got kicked out by Orihara." Said Yayoi pissed off. "Orihara?" Asked Ikki a bit scared, "We should wait for the next period." Said Akito troubled. "Indeed." Said Ikki as he sat down next to Ringo and Akito sat next to Ikki. They started to talk about the Bleach episode they saw last night, Yayoi was telling a story about her vacation in Kyoto. How selfish her little brother was and how funny he acted. She didn't even ask why Ringo wore bandages. "Ringo, do you have that card game with you? Then we can play a game or something. The 4 of us." Said Ikki nonchalant. Ringo grabbed her bag to look if she took it with her and after a while she found it. "I got it." she said while she was holding it, "Shall we play bluff?" Asked Ikki. Yayoi and Akito nodded, "Sure." Said Ringo. They played the game and Ikki was losing and tried to look on Ringo's cards. As result: he got hit by the angry Ringo, "Ouch! That really hurts!" He said. "Then play fair and don't try to look at my cards." She said irritated, Ikki laughed. "Sorry." He said, "only say sorry when you mean it. Baka~!" She said but she couldn't hid her smile. They played till the 5th period started.

The 4 of them walked inside, Tomita was already in the classroom for the next period. Ikki sat down on his Chair and put his legs on the table, "Where were you?" asked Kazu as he turned around. "I overslept." Said Ikki grumpy, "As always." Said Kazu humble. Ikki smiled, "Then why do you even ask?" asked Ikki nonchalant.

As soon 5th period was over and the break started, Ringo left the classroom. "I'm going to the roof." Said Ikki, "I need some fresh air." He explained. "Sure." Said Buccha, "Do whar you need to do." Said Kazu. Ikki smiled, "See you later." He said when he putted his hand up and walked away.

Ikki opened the door that lead towards the rooftop. The rooftop is quite big. Thought Ikki when he looked around, he stopped with looking around when he saw Ringo. All alone, hanging on the fence on the edge. Her gaze looked a bit sad but very serious, Ikki walked towards her and hang on the fence next to her. Ringo looked aside and saw Ikki staring in front of him, the atmosphere felt a little akward. Then Ikki suddenly made eye contact with her and then looked down on her arms. "How are your wounds?" he asked serious, Ringo looked up a bit shocked. How does he know about my wounds? She thought shocked, Ikki looked at her expecting an answer. "Hahahaha! What are you talking about?" She said laughing, hoping he would stop looking at her like that. He pointed at her bandages, "I'm talking about that." He said with a big anger in his voice. Ringo's eyes became big for a little moment but then she put her arm up, "There's nothing wrong with my arm." She said serious. Ikki grew tired of her lie and suddenly grabbed her arm, he softly pinched in it. Ringo got tears in her eyes from the pain, "Ikki let go, it hurts" she tried. "Ringo, I'm not even using a quarter of my strength. Stop lying to me, Ringo." Said Ikki angry, "You don't know your own strength Ikki." She said scared. "Ringo, I do know my own strenght. And those dental impressions don't disappear in 2 days! It's a wonder that you can walk already!" He said angry but soft. Ringo's eyes became even bigger than before, "What?" was the only thing she could say. How does Ikki know this? And how long does he know it already? From the beginning or since yesterday? Why? Why? Why! Thought Ringo shocked. She looked him in the eye, his gaze was piercing trough her. "How..?" started Ringo, How do you know that?" she asked scared. "Why do you ask that?" Asked Ikki surprised, "Isn't it obvious? I haven't told it to anyone besides Rika-nee! So how come you know?" She shouted over the roof. Ikki started to roll his sleeve up, "What are you doing?" Asked Ringo careful but still angry. Ikki ignored her and went on with it, "Ikki?" tried Ringo. Ikki rolled his sleeve up until he was half way his arm, on his forearm was a big dental impression shown. Ringo stared at it, unable to understand why Ikki had an dental impression on his arm. Ikki looked at the shocked Ringo and then he Iooked away and leaned on the fence again, the dental impression was still shown. "The weather is sure nice, huh? For the rain season the sun shines really much." Said Ikki smiling while the sunshine hit his face. Ringo looked at him but said nothing, Ikki sighed. He turned his head, "2 nights ago, you forgot your sleeping forest badge. So I went to your house to give it back." Started Ikki. Ringo looked at him, 2 nights ago..? She thought. She looked with a weird face at him, So weird it made Ikki laugh. After he stopped with laughing he continued, "But when I came in there were some weird sounds. Rika-nee probably heard me coming in and mistook me for Mikan." Explained Ikki serious. "Thus Rika-nee screamed for help, she sounded scared as if she was in panic." Said Ikki as he stared in front of him. "So, I ran up and saw you having some weird attack and your arms were covered in blood. Rika-nee I tried to hold you down and help you but you bit me in my arm trying to free yourself." Continued Ikki. Ringo looked at the dental impression on his arm, I hurt him while he tried to help me. She thought down and she felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Ikki… l didn't 't mean to hurt you. I swear." She said sad. Ikki smiled sadly, "don't apologize. You lost yourself after all. Actually I should bethe one who's apologizing. I hit you on the head to lower your suffering." said Ikki who felt a bit guilty. "That explains my headache." Said Ringo as she looked at the view. There was a short silence, Ringo and Ikki were both irritated by it but still didn't talk with each other. Ringo looked aside at the arm again, "Does it hurts?" She said softly. Ikki looked at her, "What?" Asked Ikki confused. "Does your arm hurt?" Asked Ringo again, Ikki looked at his arm "It did hurt yesterday, but today it doesn't hurt." he said. "Yours?" He asked, "My arms and hands really hurt. But I just try to ignore it." Answered Ringo. Ikki smiled he was enjoying the sun glowing on his skin, the one she loves stood next to her but it felt as if he was really far away from her. Then their eyes met, Ringo suddenly started to blush and looked away. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Ikki thickheaded, the weather changed and dark clouds appeared in the whole area and the wind was starting to blow harder and harder. Ringo restored from her blush and turned around again, "Nope." She said smiling. Her smile is so cute! Thought Ikki and then immediately started to blush. He looked away and Ringo also looked away at the same moment. Then a rain drip fell on Ringo's face and after that a rain drip fell on Ikki's face, they both looked up at the sky. More and more drips started to fall from the dark, cloudy sky. We've got to get out of here! There's a storm coming up! Thought Ikki as he stood up, the rain was pouring down but Ringo still sat down. Ikki grabbed her hand and ran towards the door. Ringo reacted shocked but let it be, as soon they reached the door Ikki let go of her hand. "Are you aIright?" He asked, Ringo nodded "The break is almost over, let's head back to the classroom." Said Ikki gently and he smiled at her. They walked back together towards tne classroom.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR!**

Chapter 7:

As soon they came into their classrooom the second bell rang. "Pfew, just in time." Said Ikki, "As if you care." Said Ringo nonchalant. The teacher walked inside classroom, "Ok everyone, the break is over go to your own place." Said the teacher. Everyone sat down on their own place, "I've got some bad news for you guys." Started the teacher serious. "Within an hour Tokyo will be hit by the typhoon Rai, because of that the school will be evacuated." Said the teacher, The whole class started to yell; an uproar was caused. The teacher went with his nails over the blackboard and a horrible sound was created, "Good I've got the attention back." He said. He cleared his throat, "If you live far away from here, we advise to sleep the night at someone's else's house. That's it, you're dismissed now." Said the teacher as he walked away. Everyone stood up, "Ikki." Said Akito. "Yeah?" asked Ikki, "Agito and I decided to stay at Kazu's place tonight." Said Akito. "Ok, but you don't have any clothes." Said Ikki. Akito opened his bag and showed some clothes, "Sorry, I forgot to mention it but we decided it yesterday already." Said Akito a bit guilty. Ikki smiled and patted his head, "have fun." He said smiling. Kazu walked towards them, "Hi Ikki." Said Kazu. "Akito, I'm leaving." He announced. "Ah, ok. Bye Ikki." Said Akito happy while he waved and then followed Kazu. Ikki walked away, great no PE today! He thought happy with his hand behind his head.

Ikki walked out of the school entrance when he saw Ringo walking really fast towards home, "Ringo!" He shouted. Ringo stopped and turned around and saw Ikki, "What's wrong?" She asked hasty. "How 'bout staying at my place?" He asked. Ringo looked weird at him, "Why?" She asked suspicious. "Well your place is 45 minutes walking, mine 15." He said smiling, "Well I'm ok with it but Rika-nee…" Said Ringo. "You can call her at my place." Said Ikki normal, "I'll call her right now." Said Ringo. Ringo grabbed her mobile phone, when she was about to Call home her phone rang. She looked at the display, 'Rika-nee' stood there. "Rika-nee?" She asked herself, Ikki looked at the display and smiled. "Pick up." He said gentle, Ringo picked up "Ringo speaking." She said. "Ringo come home as fast as possible." Said Rika worried, Ringo gave Ikki a troubled face what made him laugh. "Rika-nee, Ikki suggested to stay at his place because it's closer by. Can I?" She asked hopeful, "Ikki did? Great! Call me when you're there." She said relieved. "Ok." Said Ringo serious, "Don't you dare to forget it!" Said Rika with a bit anger in her voice. "I promise, bye!" Said Ringo fast before her sister changed her mind and hung up, "She was ok with it." Said Ringo. Ikki looked at her and smiled but that smile changed into a thinking face, "Now that I think of it you've never been at my place before haven't you?" He asked. "Uhn, that's right." She said surprised.

Ikki opened the door, "Tadaa!" He said happy. Ringo laughed. "You're the only person I know who gets happy when a storm is coming." She said. Ikki smiled "I'm the Storm King of the Hurricane Road! What would you expect!" He said smiling and in a joking way as they walked in. Ringo looked around, "It's quite spacious" She said a little surprised. Ikki smiled and threw his jacket on the peg and went into his room to change in his normal clothes, at the same time Ringo called Rika. After he was finished changing he walked into the living room and turned the TV on, "Want some tea?" He asked. Ringo nodded and Ikki went into the kitchen, Ringo stared at him for a whil until she heard the news. "So the typhoon so called 'Rai' is about to hit within 45 minutes maybe faster." It said. Ikki came walking in with the tea, he put it down on the table and got called, "Ikki speaking." He said. "Ah hello, Miho speaking." Said Miss Osaka. "Miss Osaka-san?" asked Ikki surpised, Ringo looked weird at him. "Ikki I need your help…" said Osaka, "Sure… How can I help?" He asked. "Well, Kin and Anda are still at school waiting to be picked up, but I'm standing in a traffic jam right now. Could you pick them up?" She asked. "0f course." Said Ikki imeadiatIy, "Thank you so much!" She said relieved. Ikki hang up and grabbed his jacket, "I'll be right back." He said. "You're going outside?" Asked Ringo worried, Ikki nodded. "But it's dangerous out the!" Said Ringo really worried, Ikki ignored her and walked towards the door and went outside.

"Ikki!" She screamed after him, but it was no use. Ikki already left.

Ikki was walking outside towards the school of Kin and Anda while he was thinking, Was it alright to ignore Ringo? I mean she sounded desperate. He thought confused, his walking speed increased. I have to hurry and before the typhoon is here. He thought as he saw a big building becoming bigger; the school. Ikki started to run, "I have to be in time." He said. After a while he stood in front of the school, totally out of breath. He looked up at the big school building as he regained his breath.

Ikki walked inside and walked towards the classroom, when he stood in front of the classroom he knocked on the door and came in. "Ah, You must be here for Anda an Kin, right?" asked the teacher when he came in, she has seen him before when he had to pick them up and had to look after them. Ikki nodded, "That's a relief." She said relieved. There were in total 8 children left to get picked up, including Anda and Kin. "Ikki-nii!" said Anda while she hugged him, "Hi Anda, let's put your jacket on ok?" said Ikki. Anda nodded, "I'm ready!" said Kin proud. Ikki putted her jacket on and patted Kins head, "That's good, at least someone is prepared right?" he said nicely. Kin started to shine and Ikki smiled, "Now, then say goodbye to sensei, cuz we have to hurry ok?" Said Ikki smiling. "Bye sensei!" said Anda and Kin at the same time, "Bye." Said the teacher.

Ikki hurried home with Kin and Anda and eventually he arrived home, "Anda would mind to let go of my leg?" said Ikki a bit irritated. Ringo heard voices and looked up, "No." said Anda stubborn. Ikki sighed when he opened the door, Kin ran inside "Ikki-nii! I won!" he said happy. "haihai. That's very good of you." Said Ikki tired, "Anda, go inside." Commanded Ikki, "Yeess!" said Anda happy and ran inside. "Ikki-nii can I go inside?" asked Kin when he was finished, "Just wait a minute." Said Ikki who was trying to split the nodes out of Anda's shoes. "Anda why do you always make so much nodes?" he asked and sighed at the same time, "I don't wanna fall." She said serious. Ikki laughed and pinched in her cheek, "Knowing you, you'll fall even if your shoes laces are tied this much." He said and walked towards the other door in the hallway and opened it. Kin saw Ringo and stared at her, "Ikki-nii? Who's that?" asked Kin while he pointed at her. Ringo laughed troubled and walked towards him, "Haven't your mother thought you that pointing at people is not very polite?" said Ikki. "Sais who?" asked Ringo as she looked at him, Ikki looked away knowing she meant that he did the same and still did it. Anda was hiding behind Ikki with the who-are-you look, Ringo kneeled down. "I'm Nyamano Ringo." She said smiling, "Ringo-nee!" said Kin happy as he grabbed her hands and started to jump up and down. "Slow down big-guy." Said Ikki when he patted his head again, Kin immediately calmed down. Ikki walked towards the kitchen to grab some drinks for them.

When Ikki was in the kitchen Anda kept staring at Ringo with an look like she suspected Ringo from a crime, Ringo began to feel uncomfortable due to it. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, Anda kept staring but then suddenly she asked: "Are you Ikki's girlfriend?". "OUCH!" said Ikki who got some hot tea over his hand due to the question, it was due to the question. "I beg your pardon?" asked Ringo angry but so red as a tomato. Anda, who decided that the answer was 'yes' before even waiting for an answer continued. "That's not fair! Ikki is mine and mine alone!" she said childish while she stamped with her feet, "Eh?" was the only thing Ringo could bring out. I didn't even answer… she thought troubled, Ikki came walking into the room and pinched angry in Anda's cheek. "What the hell are you saying Anda?" he said angry, "Ringo is just a friend." He said pissed. "Really?" said Anda with sparkling eyes, Ikki sighed "Yes." He said. Then she looked at Ringo, "Really?" she asked again. Ringo nodded relieved, Ikki walked back towards the kitchen to get some snacks. So he really thinks nothing more off me than 'a friend' or 'sister'. She thought a little desperate, "Ikki is waaaay to old for you." Said Kin at Anda. Anda looked angry at him and Kin started to laugh, "It's not funny!" she said angry at him. Ikki came back and putted the snacks on the table, "Ikki-nii!" said Anda happy and started to hug his legs. "Anda, please not now." He said a bit annoyed, she looked up "Don't you like me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Ikki kneeled down and smiled "Of course I like you." He said gentle, "The cookies are all mine!" said Kin happy as he grabbed the scale with cookies. Ikki sighed "Will this never stop?" he mumbled, Ringo laughed "You did it yourself, Ikki." She said smiling. Ikki looked troubled at her and then went after Kin, "Kin will you put it back on the table." Said Ikki irritated. Kin stopped running around and put it back on the table, "Thanks." Said Ikki while he felt an upcoming headache. "Not feeling well?" asked Ringo worried, "Nah, it's just…" Tried Ikki but then Kin softly pulled at his pants. "Ikki, I want to play." He said cute, "Not now. Just watch TV, ok?" He said gentle as he patted his head.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll open it." Said Ikki determined, he walked in the hall way and opened the door. "Hi Ikki-kun." Said miss Osaka nervous because there were still 15 minutes left, Kin and Anda came Immediately grabbed their stuff and walked inside their own house. "Thanks Ikki-kun." She said polite and bowed, but in a nervous way. "Don't worry! It will be fine!" said Ikki smiling gentle, trying to comfort her. She looked inside, "You take good care of that girl too, Ikki-kun." She said then nodded and walked away.

Ikki closed the door and locked it, closed every window, and more. Just to make sure it will be safe when the typhoon hits Tokyo. Ringo looked a bit nervous and watched TV, Ikki put his hand on her shoulder. Ringo looked up with a surprised face, "It will be alright." He said gentle, also trying to comfort her. Because he hated those big, shocked and scared eyes of her.

*haihai = the same as yesyes


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR.**

Chapter 8:

Ringo stared in front of her, confused with her own feelings. She still felt his hand on her head, but he already had let go of her head 5 minutes ago, why would he do that? She thought confused. "5 minutes before the typhoon hits Tokyo." Said the TV as if they were counting the countdown of new year, Ringo froze. "Only 5 minutes?" she whispered scared, Ikki looked up out of the kitchen from the tea when he heard some whispering coming from Ringo. He saw her looking at the TV listening to the news, Ikki sighed walked towards the TV and put another program on. "Ikki, what are you doing?" asked Ringo nervous but suspicious, "Those kind of people only make me nervous." He answered nonchalant. "And it will make me nervous not to know when the storm hits Tokyo!" she said very angry, she felt the anger boiling up in her blood. "Now, Ringo please cool down." Tried Ikki gentle, "NO I WONT COOL DOWN!" screamed Ringo scared. "Ringo, stop it. The TV only makes you more nervous." Said Ikki as gentle as possible. Ringo stayed silent, knowing he was right. She felt angry and sat down in a demonstrative way, Ikki looked away knowing this was her own way of stubbornly giving in. I hate this. Thought Ringo stubbornly and angry, Ringo walked towards the window and looked out of the window looking for a typhoon but didn't saw one. She stared out of the window, hoping for a sign for safety or something. "Ringo get away from the windows." Said Ikki determined, she heard a little bit anger in his voice but also sounded a slight bit worried. She walked away from the windows and stood in front of him, looking down towards the ground. Ikki looked down on her "Why are you so scared it's just a storm." Said Ikki careful, "Well I'm sorry for being scared. Ok?" said Ringo a bit angry. Ringo felt some upcoming tears, Oh no! I don't want to cry! She thought hopeless. She wiped her tears away and looked away. Ikki walked away. "Ikki what are you doing?" asked Ringo scared when she heard weird noises from the kitchen. "I'm making dinner." He said from the kitchen. Ikki came walking into the living room with 2 cups of ramen and put a cup in front of her, he sat down next to her an happily broke his sticks to eat. "Itadakimasu*" he said hungry, you could almost see him drooling and then he dug in. "Ikki, eat normally." Said Ringo who started to get irritated by his manners, "Why?" Said Ikki with his mouth full of ramen. "Because it's disgusting." she said angry, "Sorry…" Said Ikki shy while he smiled idiotic and scratched the back of his head. Ringo looked with a weird look at him, Ikki stopped eating "What's wrong?" he asked thickheaded."I thought you changed a bit in the good way, but now I've seen this I changed my mind." She said stubborn, Ikki growled "Just eat your noodles." He said irritated when he looked away in a disappointed way. Why is he so disappointed? Thought Ringo surprised, Ringo moved her face a bit to see Ikki's face. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked when she was unable to see his face, Ikki finally looked her in the eye. "Not really… Why?" He asked shocked but obviosly felt busted, Ringo looked at him and doubted herself. Was I seeing things? She thought, "Well you looked kinda disappointed…" she mumbled and looked guilty at him. Ikki looked at her, Ringo saw his face changing from surprised to laughable. He was trying to hold himself in but couldn't and started to laugh his lungs out of his life. "BWHAHAHAHAHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" he said laughing, Ringo reacted offending by looking angry at him. She felt humiliated as hell but when Ikki saw her angry face he started to laugh hard and rolled around on the floor. Ringo looked down, a sad feeling was starting to come up. There she sat; the humiliated and sad Ringo, looking down to the ground. What is this feeling? She asked herself in her thoughts while she felt upcoming tears, Ikki was laughing more and more and Ringo started to feel more and more humiliated. Ringo stood up as fast as she could in a demonstrative way and walked towards him, when she stood in front of him she stopped. "SHUT UP!" she said angry and humiliated, a small tear rolled down on her cheek. Ikki looked shocked at her but she couldn't see his face because she was pinching her eyes to keep them closed from anger. Ringo stood there and saw nothing but suddenly she felt something shaking, What is this? She thought scared. when she opened her eyes she saw the whole ground shaking, Ikki was trying to reach her but due to the shaking it was really hard. Ringo's eyes became bigger and bigger, she was so scared that her whole mind was blank. She couldn't think until she felt that she was losing her balance, she waggled. Left, right, everywhere. I can't stay right. She thought, the tears that disappeared in her eyes were returning, I don't like this. She thought. At that moment a big flash was seen and after it immediately followed a thunderclap. Ringo's eyes became bigger and she started to breathe faster, her heart was pounding like crazy, it felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest, pumping the adrenaline trough her body. Breathing was getting harder and heavier to do, she felt that her legs were becoming numb. She knew that she was going to fall on the ground. Ikki… please… help me… she thought hopeless, she didn't know what was happening. She couldn't move properly and started to feel less in her legs tried to make eye contact with Ikki, at the same moment Ikki turned around. Then he saw her, crying, scared and she saw pale. Tears were flowing over her whole face and dropped on the ground eventually. Another flash showed up and after that another thunderclap was heard, Ikki looked at her, hopelessly, knowing he was unable to reach her. "Ikki… please… the thunder…" mumbled Ringo while hiccupping from crying, I'm scared. She thought. At that moment she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest and her whole mind became blank again, and she fell on her knees. Ringo made eye contact with Ikki again, Ikki knew this wasn't good. Ringo fell slowly on the ground, "RINGOOOO!" said Ikki hopeless. She could hear the fear in his voice, she smiled just before she hit the ground with her head. Ikki… she thought. The third thunder flash and thunderclap was heard, she lost control of her mind again. She grabbed her head, trying to get the control back but she couldn't. Her body started to wince slowly from fear more and more. Her ability to hear and see were getting worse everything went in slow motion for her, she softly closed her eyes, trying to stop her own confusion. In the distance she could hear Ikki calling out to her "RINGO!" he screamed he sounded as if he was panicking, "RINGO!" he screamed again with all his might, but the screaming did not reach Ringo. After a while it felt like the shaking stopped "Ikki, help." She mumbled softly without knowing it herself, she was still scared and in shock. Her mind became blank, the voice faded away. It was cold. But then suddenly she felt something warm around her body, holding her tight and not letting go. I like this warm feeling. She thought confused with her own thoughts.

The ground had stopped shaking but Ringo still laid down on the ground, without making any movements or any sound. Winced from fear, unable to hear, feel or see anything. Shit! Thought Ikki, he immediately ran towards her. When he reached her he softly putted his hand on her back, she was shivering from fear and her body didn't react to it. Ikki panicked, "Ringo?" he whispered softly. "Ringo?" he said again but she didn't react, he looked at her. She was shivering from fear and was unable to stop, Ikki knew that this wasn't a good sign. I have to do something. He thought scared, he looked at her again and became a little red. What if I hugged her? He thought shy, he looked at her and without thinking he carefully kneeled down. Then he softly grabbed her and tried to lift her as gently as possible out of her winced position but Ringo's body didn't want to and tried to wince again, she was still shivering. He looked at her face, she had her eyes closed, those beautiful blue eyes, and pinched her eyelids together to keep them closed. Ikki couldn't bear it anymore, he still sat down and looked at her but was not sure of the moment or what he should do. "Ikki, help." Mumbled Ringo soft, it so soft you almost couldn't hear it but Ikki did. His eyes became big and you could see the panic in his eyes, "Ringo…" he said shocked, he bended forward and embraced her tightly. "I'm here Ringo." He said to calm her down, "Don't be scared." He whispered in her ear.

Ringo looked around, it was totally white. "Where am I?" she asked herself, her question echoed. She looked around, what is this place? She thought. She walked on and found herself in a really big hall, with photos all over the place. "a picture-gallery?" she asked herself. Everywhere where she looked there were pictures of her and Ikki, she looked closer and saw that every picture was moving. "movies?" she asked suspicious, she looked around again and started to recognize the 'movies'. "Memories?" she said. She kneeled down and touched a memory of a year ago of her and Ikki running away from Rika, because Ikki pulled out some trick and she tried to protect him. She smiled and then the 'movie' became bigger. When it was as big as Ringo, she felt not at ease. And her feeling was right because it immediately started to suck her in and started to play in her mind.

"_IKIII!" screamed Rika angry, "WHERE ARE YOU?" she said as a devil. Ringo sat in her room taking her AT's off and heard some weird noises from the room next to her; Ikki's room. "What did you do this time?" she mumbled softly, she heard her sister pounding with her feet on the stairs. Ringo sighed and listened as her sister opened the door. "IKKI! WHERE IS MY BAG?" Ringo rode towards the hall on her AT's and saw that Ikki also came outside on his AT's. Ringo and Rika saw a small bag in the corner of his room. "Is that… my bag..?" she asked with a slight bit of anger in her voice, she was obviously trying to hold her horses. "No?" said Ikki without knowing anything, "Rika-nee, that bag was yours?" asked Ringo a bit scared. "Yes, that's my old bag." She said with anger. Ringo swallowed, "It's my fault." Started Ringo. "Don't try to help him Ringo!" said Rika who was getting angrier every minute. "But I thought it was in no one's property." Said Ikki scared, Rika grabbed his shirt. "And what made you think that.", Ikki was trying to say something but immediately stopped. He's protecting me! Thought Ringo with big eyes. "Rika-nee! Please! I said that!" she shouted at her sister, Rika let go of Ikki. "Don't protect him Ringo!" she said angry. "But it's the truth!" said Ringo hopeless . At that moment Ikki grabbed Ringo's hand and pulled her out of the hall into his room and jumped of his balcony with her._

"_Ikki what are you doing?" she asked shocked, "Escaping." He said with happy eyes. "This way we'll be scolded even more." She said, "But she has to cool down or else she won't listen." Said Ikki. Ringo stayed silent, knowing he was right. "But why did you take me with you?" she asked angry, "Because she would also get angry at you if you would have stayed." He said calmly. Ringo stayed silent again and looked away, she couldn't say that it wasn't true because it was true. She created an annoying silence, but didn't know what to say. She smiled, there's nothing wrong with this right? She thought. The wind was gently blowing in their ears, Ikki got sick of the silence. "Do you think Rika-nee is in her period?" he asked thoughtful. Is he serious? Thought Ringo, "How could I ever know that?" said Ringo with her what-the-hell-are-you-asking glance. Ikki scratched the back of his head, "Hahahaha… sorry I asked that." He said troubled. "Ne, Ringo? Could you teach me the __one wheel 360?" he asked, almost begged. Ringo looked away, she wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know Ikki… It's a dangerous trick." She said carefully. "If you're a bit more experienced I'll think about it seriously." She promised him. "Promise?" he said with a serious look in his eyes, Ringo took a deep breath. "Promised." She answered him. _

At that same moment Ringo's image became blurry and weird and then she found herself in the weird gallery hall again. She stood up, "Wait! I want to see more!" she shouted around. She walked, ran, everything. "Please!" she shouted hopelessly, the movies became images and started to fly in all directions. "Wha?" was all she could say, after a few seconds it all gathered in one place and started to play a movie. Of Ikki holding her tightly, shaking her, tying to wake her up. While he did that he shouted "Ringo!" or "Ringo! Wake up!", "Ikki…" said Ringo while she was in the white hall way. There was no way Ikki could hear her. Ringo reached out with her hand towards the movie. Carefully but determined. Her hand was shaking, she was scared of the unknown. Not knowing what would happen she putted her hand into the movie and got sucked in. The next thing she knew is that she fell on the ground and woke up, she sat and looked around. She saw Ikki and immediately wanted to get up, she wanted to smile and say 'Ikki I'm back' but stopped her thoughts pronto when she saw his back making weird movements. Crying movements. Ringo stared at his back, "Ringo…" he said softly. "I'm right here!" she said happy and presented herself but Ikki didn't react. "Why?" he whispered sadly, "why?" he repeated himself. "Ikki I'm right here! Can't you see me?" said Ringo shocked, "Where's your pulse Ringo? I can't feel you breathing and your heartbeat…" he whispered, tears fell down from his cheeks on something he held in his arms. Ringo's eyes became big and ran towards Ikki to see what was wrong, but when she stood in front of him she stood there looking at the thing in his arms. Looking at the girl he was holding in his arms. There she stood silent, saying nothing. What is this? She thought as she stared at her own lifeless body in Ikki's arms. At her lifeless body with a big bloody wound on her head. "Am I dead?" she asked herself in trance, "Am I really dead?" she said as her eyes became bigger and bigger, tears appeared in her eyes and eventually she fell down on her knees and began to scream. With the thought 'I don't want to die yet!'.

to be continued

* Itadakimasu = thanks for the meal.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR! **

Chapter 9:

Ringo sat there, screaming the lungs out of her life. Her surroundings became blurry again, and she sat next to her own body. She felt herself cooling down and she was becoming calmer and after a while she stopped screaming. After a while she sat there, saying nothing on her knees, in front of her own body. She looked at the wound, it looked deep and dangerous. She slowly moved her hand to feel at her own head if she had the wound too, she felt something on her head. Something like a dent but no pain, when she pulled away her hand it was covered in blood. A tear rolled down on her cheek, she was crying. She looked at her own body again and crawled closer she looked at her own face. Her eyes were gently closed and she had a relaxing glance on her face. She knew this was bad, "ahah… Hahahaha…" she slowly started to laugh hoping this was all a bad joke. Tears fell down on her own dead, lifeless body. Ringo closed her eyes and when she opened it was white everywhere around her, she stood up. "What is this?" she asked scared. The white surroundings formed an big and dark tunnel, she looked at it. On the other side formed a framed movie again, it was Ikki holding her, the dead body. She looked at it with lifeless eyes but smiled, "So he does care for me." She whispered softly while she saw him crying. Suddenly she heard an unknown dark and low voice behind her, she turned around as fast as possible and looked at it again. She felt something surrounding her, "Touch it, go inside it, leave the place and never come back." Said a dark, deep voice. It sounded scary but on the other hand really gentle. Ringo's eyes became big, "enter it?" she asked scared. "Reach the end of the tunnel and peace will surround you forever." Said the voice darkly. Ringo reached out and wanted to walk inside but doubted it. Should I do this? She asked herself in her thought, she walked closer and closer as she stood in front of it she looked and tried to see the end and saw a little spot of light in the end. She wanted to know what it was and took a step inside, the ground of the black tunnel and became invisible and thus she saw that she was drifting in the air. She stepped further and saw movies also appeared under her own feet she kneeled down, she saw Ume being comforted by Mikan. Then she saw Rika, crying everything out of her lungs with Ikki standing next to her. She saw his face and shocked. He had cold eyes, staring in front of him, staring into nothing. Having no sign of happiness and joy, only sadness and guilt. Al least thought Ringo. Then the movie showed a coffin in her size and a picture one it. Of Ringo smiling making a peace sign with her hand, then she saw it. Ikki wasn't staring into nothing, he was staring at her picture. Is this my own funeral? She thought.

Ikki looked at Ringo who was collapsed, she was breathing slowly. Ikki had tear in his eyes and looked at her wound on her head. He reached out and softly touched it, he saw Ringo's body reacting to it. He knew that it hurt for sure. He pulled his hand back and it was covered in blood, as he looked at his hand he remembered Ringo falling down on her knees and saying "Ikki, help…" Those word meant everything to him. He loved her so he couldn't ignore those words, he was trying everything to help her. A hospital! He thought happy that he was finally thinking about something good. He grabbed his cell phone and called the alarm number. "Hello." Said the phone Ikki immediately started to talk, "Hello This is Minami Ikki, I'm having a emergency here. My friend collapsed and has a very deep wound and won't wake up and…" He shouted hopeless when he finally heard this: "You are unable to call any number because there is no signal.". Ikki lowered his hand and stared into nothing out of the window, he saw a typhoon in the distance and didn't know what to do. He stared at it with a wounded Ringo in his arms. This is all my fault… He started to think. If I just send you home… he thought even more down. Blaming himself of the wounded Ringo he looked at her, "I'm so sorry Ringo…" he said Crying. His tears fell down on her cheek "I'm so sorry!" he shouted sadly, "But I'll definitely save you." He whispered hopeless in her ears, his face was so close that he felt her breathing. She was breathing slowly and it was getting slower and slower, Ikki noticed it. He looked at her, but then suddenly her chest stopped moving "Ringo?" he asked his head was in real panic now. "Ringo?" he asked again as he started to shake her a little bit, "Hahahah, stop joking it aint funny." He said smiling helplessly. But Ringo's body didn't react anymore and laid in his arms, very weak her arms were bungling aside her body and touched the ground. "Ringo? Wake up you idiot." he said as he started to give her little taps in her face. "Ringo?" he asked again with tears in his eyes, his voice was shaking and his eyes became big and looked worried. He started shake her up again, "Ringo?" he repeated the whole time. When Ringo didn't react he putted his hand against her wound again, softly hoping for a reaction that didn't come. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down on his cheek and then fell down on Ringo, he pulled his hand back and putted in her neck trying to discover a pulse but he couldn't . He bended forward over her body and started to cry, "Ringo…" he said while hiccupping from his tears. His shoulders were shaking up and down his breathing had become irregular, "Ringo…" he said again. He bended even more forward and grabbed her wrist hoping to feel pulse. He couldn't control his own body, his own mind, nothing. All he did was crying. I hate this… He thought. "Why..?" he asked through his tears, "Why..?" he asked again. Tears flowed down on his cheek and then in Ringo. "Where's your pulse Ringo?" he asked hopeless while he sat up and looked at her trying to smile at her but knowing for sure it looked really fake. Why does it have to be you? Why? He asked himself in his thoughts. He bended over her, cried and wanted to scream all the air out of his lungs but didn't. He only wanted to cry in this desperate situation. Because had no pulse, wasn't breathing and her chest wasn't moving. Her body didn't move it was weak and hanging around it had no power; she was dead. She was really really dead, Ikki looked at her face that looked like a relaxed sleeping face. But this wasn't a relaxed sleeping face, this was Ringo. The dead Ringo. The one that just died and is lying in his arms. This is all my fault… thought Ikki sadly as he grinded his teeth.

Ringo looked down on the movie, it was horrible. Everyone was crying or hurt, just because of her. Ume couldn't stop crying, Mikan tried to cheer her up but couldn't and started to cry herself. But the worst of all was Ikki, you could see his feelings in his eyes. Because they were so cold, he was feeling guilty and sad. He hated himself and was obviously blaming himself, also he couldn't believe she was dead. Ringo knew that for sure, just by looking at his eyes. Ringo wanted to hug him, she wanted him to be happy and to have those warm and gentle eyes, not those cold eyes. "What happened?" she asked hoping the voice would answer. "I cannot say that." Answered the voice, "All I can say is, you died. And your friends mourning about it, it's only normal. They just lost someone they loved." The voice said. That made Ringo thinking, "What if I don't die?" she asked serious, her glance was piercing but she didn't know where to look because she didn't saw the person with the voice. She turned and turned but saw no one, "I see, I can't let someone in whose not ready yet." He said determined. "Huh?" said Ringo who did not understand, "Those who are not ready to die yet, are allowed to go back to the real world." Said the voice, "I am?" shouted Ringo. "The choice is yours." Said the voice and then slowly the presence that Ringo felt the whole time disappeared into the distance, towards the light. She looked at the light, it was nice and warm. That was the feeling she got by just looking at it, she smiled and then looked down at the movie. It was raining and they were letting her coffin sinking slowly into the ground, with her picture on the coffin surrounded by many flowers. Everyone was there, except Ikki he was still sulking alone in the hall. Tears were rolling down on his cheeks, he held something in his hand and he looked at it. Ringo couldn't see it and tried to see it, but then she saw slowly his ears moving and a small smile had appeared on his face. She smiled she didn't know what it was but she knew whatever it was cheering him up, then Ikki suddenly stood up stared into the distance. "What is he doing?" asked Ringo herself, Then he started to run and run until he was at the group people by the coffin. He took a deep breath and shouted, "RINGO AINT DEAD! THERE IS JUST NO WAY!" tears had appeared in his eyes again, the thing in his hand fell on the ground. It was a picture of him and her, the one Ume took secretly. Kazu grabbed him to prevent him to make things worse, "JUST REALIZE REALLITY MAN!" he shouted angry at him. Rika started to cry and so did Ume and Mikan, "I WON'T! I WON'T!" shouted Ikki in shock, he was trying to lose his feeling of guilt but couldn't.

Tears had appeared in Ringo's eyes, "That's right Ikki…" she said. I'm not gonna die yet! She thought determined. She walked back towards the movie where she just died, and putted her hand in. "This is my choice!" she shouted at the voice and then got sucked in, "Remember you've got 1 hour to return to your body." Said the voice and then faded away again. Ringo fell down on the ground again on the same place. Ikki bended over her and was crying, she walked towards him. And then she stood in front of him. "Ok… how do I return to my body?" she asked herself bothered.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR! enjoy (:**

Chapter 10:

Ikki bended over Ringo's dead body, she was dead. For real. Ikki couldn't stop crying. She's dead… she's really dead. He thought desperate. He softly putted her hair away from her face and looked at it, she had a peaceful look and showed a little smile that you almost was unable to see. But Ikki could and lowered his head and a shadow covered his face. Ikki stroked her face softly and slowly, "How can you smile in a situation like this?" he asked her in a whisper tune. "How can you do this to me?" he asked unheard. Ikki looked at her waiting for an answer that didn't come, he wanted to see those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of Ringo that always cheered him up when he needed to be cheered up. Those eyes that sparkled when she laughed and looked concerned when he did something stupid. He loved those eyes, he loved her. He fell in love with her due to those beautiful, blue eyes. "I love you Ringo" he whispered, "Ringo… Why?" he asked as tears flowed down on his cheeks and then he strengthened his embrace. I want to see those sparkling eyes! He thought down, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Why? Why did you die?" he asked her with knowing she won't answer back.

Ringo walked around in the room thinking of a way how to return to her own body. There was a time limit, she had to hurry. Or else she would die for real and then that awful scene would happen. But why would Ikki do that anyway? She asked herself, she stopped in front of her own body and looked at Ikki, who was crying. She putted her hands in her pocket, She felt a crumpled paper in her pocket. I don't remember putting a paper in my pocket… she thought confused, she grabbed it and took it out. She looked at the weird text she didn't understand, it was like a weird poet and said:

"Those who live, hold something and people dear.

Those who died, protect the people and things they love.

Those who want to live, find the item and person they love the most.

Without it you can't return.

Search, find, love and solve."

"What is this?" asked Ringo after she read it, in her other pocket she felt something iron and cold. She grabbed it, it was the sleeping forest badge. Ringo looked at it with a sad smile, that badge was her life. As she looked at her a bell rang, maybe she found the first item? She hoped so, she smiled happily. Now she only had to find the 'person' she loved, piece of cake for her. That's easy she thought her eyes looked gently at Ikki, who was crying because Ringo died. Ringo stepped forward and walked closer and closer towards Ikki, when she stood in front of her lifeless body and Ikki. Her smile faded, seeing him crying made her feel guilty and even more down. Thus she changed her mind and walked towards Ikki's back. Ringo stared at his back, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug him but still she felt too shy to do it. She kneeled down, That's the first step. She thought. She sat so close to him she had to blush, Ikki was hiccupping. Ringo giggled, that was so unlike Ikki. She putted her arms around his middle and her head against his back, she was slowly embracing him. Ikki changed his position, he was obviously noticing something that he couldn't see was hugging his back. Ikki smiled through his tears, Why is this idiot smiling? She thought, her embrace got stronger. Ikki's hand moved towards his chest where Ringo had her own hands crossed, Ikki slightly touched it. His smile looked sad with a slight happiness in it. "Ringo..?" she heard him whispering softly in a asking way, Ringo glance became serious but she blushed slightly her head was touching his head! She confused herself by her own doing. "Ringo?" he said again this time harder, he grabbed the hands of the 'ghost' Ringo on his chest and recognized her fragile hands. A tear flowed down his cheek. Ringo realized she was begging for more inside and then she strengthened her embrace even more and her saddened face changed into a smiling face with a small blush. Ringo stared in front of her she saw a part of Ikki's right shoulder and a part of the living room. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Ringo let go eventually and walked away to her own body. A little light bulb had formed above her own dead body, Ringo sat down on her knees and held her hands up as a little bowl with the sleeping forest emblem inside of it. The light bulb moved towards her hand and rested above her hand and above the sleeping forest emblem. The light bulb became brighter and brighter, so bright she had to close her eyes. She took away one hand to protect her eyes from the light while she held up her other hand. A flash filled the room and Ringo waited for it to be over. When the darkness had filled the room again her heart was beating really fast and she was breathing really heavy. It felt as if she hadn't had air in her lungs for hours. She felt that something strengthened his embrace, it was pinching in her arms. Something warm dropped down on her forehead. What is this? She thought, then she forced herself to open her eyes. But when she opened them she was really shocked, the person who embraced her was Ikki. He was too close to her face and pulled his face back immediately from shock. He was staring into her eyes, with those gentle, loving brown eyes filled with some tears. His eyes looked red. From crying? Thought Ringo, Ikki slowly reached out with his hand and touched the wound on her head. Ringo pulled immediately her head back as an impulse, tears also appeared in her eyes from the pain. Ikki smiled, "I thought you'd never wake up!" he said crying from happiness. Ikki bended over a little bit and whispered in her ear: "I thought you died.".

Ikki looked at Ringo when he suddenly saw her moving a little bit, his eyes became big. She's alife? He thought happy, a small smile was created on his face. He unconsciously pinched in her arm. He looked at her chest, it was moving up and down wildly as if she was breathing. As if she hadn't any air in her lungs. Ikki just stopped crying because something hugged his back and thought it was Ringo. But that's impossible now, it wasn't Ringo... Thought Ikki. But those fragile hands felt the same as Ringo's hands… He thought confused. He looked at Ringo again her breathing had become normal. "Ringo..?" he asked as he smiled. She was alive. He dropped his head again and a shadow covered his face again. The tears that had stopped coming flowed down at his cheeks again. His face hovered above hers, tears were falling down on Ringo's face.

Then Ringo opened her eyes and looked him in the face. Ikki looked back and realized how close his face was to hers. He felt an upcoming blush and pulled his face away. "Ringo?" He asked but Ringo didn't answer. All she did was staring into his eyes, Ikki looked away. That glance was piercing trough her and it felt a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly he reached out towards her forehead and touched the wound, as a reaction Ringo pulled her head back. Tears appeared in her eyes from pain, but when she saw Ikki smiling she looked weird at him. "I thought you'd never wake up!" He shouted at her. He couldn't get a hold of his tears and just let them flow. The happy feeling he had at this moment took control of him; he was crying from happiness. He loved this happy feeling, he bended over her. "Thought you died." He whispered in her ear.

It was dark in the room, due to the storm the lights were inoperative. It was dark outside and inside the room. Ringo tried to look at the crying Ikki, but couldn't. Thus she didn't know he was crying from pain or happiness. She softly patted his head. "Ikki?" she asked, Ikki moved his face and she saw two brown eyes staring at her. "Let's get some bandages for your head." He said determined as he stood up and wiped some tears away, "Wait a minute." He said and then walked away. "Wait Ikki!" tried Ringo, but he already went away. Ringo didn't like the silence and was scared. A few moments he came back with a flashlight, and saw Ringo crying. I can't let him see my face. Thought Ringo as she turned her face away, she heard him walking towards her. "Ringo if you're scared to be alone you should have said so." Said Ikki, Ringo looked shortly and angry at him but said nothing. "Let's go." He said as he reached out and helped her standing up. They stood like that for about a minute, "Feeling OK?" asked Ikki concerned. Ringo nodded no but she actually felt a bit odd, "My head just hurt a little." She said silently. Ikki smiled and then the flashlight suddenly went out. It was all dark again, "Damn, I must have forgotten to charge it." Said Ikki. Ringo looked at Ikki but only saw a shadow in the darkness, "I'll get some candles." Said Ikki and walked away. I don't want to be alone again. Thought Ringo scared and grabbed Ikki as fast as she could, she pinched in the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't…" she tried with a shaking voice but then her throat got dry and couldn't say anything anymore. The message was enough for Ikki and he grabbed her hand, "Let's go then." He said smiling at her and then walked in front of her. Ringo stared at his hand that was holding hers. Why did he grab her hand? She thought shy, a little blush on her cheek was showed but it was too dark to see.

Ikki walked in front of Ringo and held her hand. WHY DID I GRAB HER HAND? He asked himself as he panicked in his head. He walked on and looked behind him, he saw that Ringo turned her head away again. The atmosphere felt weird, it was a warm but troubling one. What the hell is this atmosphere? Thought Ikki troubled.

As they were in the kitchen Ikki let go of her hand and a slight blush from realizing he was holding her hand again was showed but couldn't be seen in the dark. He found a candle, his last one and it was used already. Damn… This won't hold for long… thought Ikki when he put it on. A small flame formed and it was flickering slowly and carefully. It gave light and you could see things again. "Now where did I put my first aid stuff." Mumbled Ikki as he opened a closet. He saw his first aid stuff and grabbed it. And then walked back to the living room with Ringo.

Ikki grabbed some wimps and iodine first, he wiped the blood of Ringo's forehead. Ringo looked at his face, it looked concerned. He was trying his best not to hurt her, she just knew. "It doesn't look deep or dangerous…" said Ikki relieved, he looked happy. "Ringo is it fine if I put some iodine on it?" he asked serious, Ringo nodded. She felt a bit happy, Ikki was taking care of her and was worried about her! That thought made het very happy. Ikki moved closer to put some iodine on the wound. Ringo smiled happy, "Why are you smiling?" asked Ikki who didn't understand why she smiled. "Ah!" said Ringo shocked and a slight blush was seen, but Ikki didn't see it. He was to thickheaded for that, he went on with putting the iodine on her wound. Ringo looked up at his face, it didn't look troubled or hurt. She was feeling so confused, she was asking herself what happened was real. That she died, and got to choose between life or death. And if it were all true, why would Ikki have acted that way if she died? Did he care that much about her? All questions with no answer. Thought Ringo. Ikki grabbed a bandage and putted on her forehead, gently and careful. "I thought the wound would be deeper." Said Ikki surprised. "Well they say that if you have a wound on your head it bloods much more than normal." Said Ringo smiling, her eyes sparkled. "Then that's true I think." Said Ikki as he looked away Ringo saw that his ears were a bit red. She didn't understand why he was probably thinking about Simca she thought. Ringo sat down on a pillow and leaned against the wall. She was finally relaxing a little bit. But then a big flash was seen again and a clap followed. Ringo's eyes became big again and looked scared, without noticing herself she grabbed Ikki's shirt again.

Ikki didn't turn around, he blushed. When he felt that the blush went away, he turned around and kneeled down. "You don't have to be scared, it's just thunder. The storm went away." He said gentle. "I'm so scared." She whispered softly almost soundless. Ikki looked down at her, Ringo cried from fear. Ringo hated being scared. And then to make things worse, went the candle out. Now it was dark and there was thunder. The 2 things Ringo feared the most. How could he forget that? He asked himself angry in his thoughts. There was a flash again, the flash made Ringo's face visible. She was crying even more. Ikki moved forward and putted his arms around her body and slightly embraced her, Ringo hid her face in his chest and under his chin. Ikki's chin leaned on her head, "It'll be alright." He said, "It'll be alright." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

to be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR! enjoy ^^.**

Chapter 11:

Ikki was trying to calm Ringo down and cheer her up, but blamed himself for staring to hug her. The thing is, the more he hugged her or things like this happened, the more he lost control of himself. I might even confess! I have to back off! He thought worried. He let his arms hanging around his own body. Just at the moment Ikki wanted to push Ringo off him, Ringo grabbed his t-shirt and pinched in it. Ikki looked down at her, her face was still hidden in his chest but he felt his shirt was becoming wet. Ikki putted his hand on her head, he felt his check glowing, there was a knot in his stomach but at the same time he felt butterflies in his belly. He became light in his head and a warm happy feeling surrounded him. Ringo was shaking from fear against his chest, she was yearning for protection. Ringo's shoulders started to shock heavier, and was getting more scared. It's getting worse than before. Thought Ikki troubled as he looked at her. "Ne, Ringo. Why are you so scared?" He asked her, Ringo didn't look up and didn't said anything either. "Ringo?" he asked, he pushed her a bit backwards so she couldn't look away from how or hide her face. Ringo didn't look him in the eye but was still shaking from fear. "Does you wound hurt?" asked Ikki but Ringo nodded, "Just a little bit." Whispered Ringo. "Why are you so scared?" asked Ikki as he repeated the question, Ringo lifted her shoulders. Another flash was seen and Ringo stared in front of her without reacting, then there was a clap. A really hard one, as if it was above them. This made Ringo wince again, she hid her face in his chest again. She was scared. Ikki embraced her again, he felt that was the only thing he could do.

Ringo hid her face in his chest. I don't want him to see me this way! She thought but couldn't stop shivering. Ikki just stopped embracing her but it felt as if his arms were still surrounding her. "Feeling better?" he asked when he sat next to her. Ringo looked aside and then stared in front of her again. If you hugged me again. Thought Ringo but immediately threw it of her mind and showed a weak smile. "Hmmmm…" said Ringo weak without looking at Ikki, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked pissed off. Ringo still hadn't let go of his shirt, she felt so tired. Too much happened today, first the typhoon, then a thunderstorm, then she was dead and came back to life somehow, and now this. Feeling scared but also having a heavy burden on her shoulders. The burden of her own pain, not just only from her wound, also from her leadership with 'Sleeping Forest'. Knowing the duties and rules of Sleeping Forest and all she did was disobeying them, she left that place behind and didn't want to get back to that place. She wanted to stay here, in Ikki's arms. She wanted to have this safe and lovely feeling. Not coldness and hate, she wanted love, she wanted Ikki. She wanted Ikki more than anything. She wanted to leave everything behind and fly away, together with Ikki and no one else. "Ringo?" asked Ikki with a slight bit of concern in his voice, just enough for Ringo to wake up from her thoughts. Ringo looked up, right in his eyes. The warm, caring, brown eyes. Not the cold one. The warm one. She wanted him so bad. Her mind was getting more restless, but she didn't move a inch. She just stared into his eyes and when she did that, she realized how much she wanted him. This is bad… she thought as she felt the greed of having Ikki inside her growing more and more. "Ringo?" he asked again, he grabbed her arm then kneeled down and moved his face a little bit closer towards hers. Ringo's eyes followed him making every movement towards her, she smiled but that smile disappeared immediately. He was really close and looked back into her eyes, "Earth to Ringo?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. He waved his hand before her eyes slowly, but Ringo's eyes didn't react. They only stared at Ikki. I want to kiss him, I want him to be mine. She thought determined. "I…"whisperd Ringo softly, shocked by hearing that word she stopped shocked. What did I want to say just now? She thought shocked. Ikki who had noticed she finally said something, moved his face a bit closer to hear things better. "You?" he asked, Ringo looked away towards the ground and didn't say a thing. "You?" he asked again, he felt something was off and he wanted to know what it was. "Nothing." Said Ringo while she started to blush. Ringo stood up, her eyes became used to the darkness. She walked behind Ikki where she started to blush. She stood like that for a while.

When she turned around, she saw that Ikki was sitting against the wall, with his knees pulled up and his elbows leaning on his knees. The pose of an lost Ikki who didn't know what to do anymore, Ringo didn't know if it was he was aware of it, aware of the look in his eyes. Was he aware of his glance? This look and way of sitting was a look every girl would fall in love with. But Ringo didn't like this look, this was his look of being lost in something. He just looked lost in her eyes, not cool. Lost. Lost in his own thoughts, just like she was a few minutes ago. I wanna know what he is thinking right now… thought Ringo worried.

Ikki leaned against the wall, his own thoughts were confusing him. Staring up didn't help anything, but talking didn't help also. The situation was desperate and he felt like he was the only one who felt desperate. Am I the only one who feels this desperate? He thought, he looked at Ringo who was looking around. Searching for something. Maybe she lost something? He thought as he looked at her. Why didn't she finished her phrase? He asked himself when he remembered what just happened. I, what? Anything can start with 'I'. he thought hopeless, knowing he had to stop himself from thinking too much. Because he thinks something, he might get hope for something that'll never happen. He doesn't want that to happen. "What are you looking for?" he asked Ringo just to prevent to get some hope for something. Ringo looked him right in the face, but he saw that she felt busted. "I, erm… erm…" she started nervous, Ikki looked at her. Not understanding what she meant. "I was just looking for something that might cheer you up." She said on a whisper tune, Ikki knew for sure she felt that she looked like an idiot right now. But she didn't, not in Ikki's eyes. "Why do you want to cheer me up?" he asked surprised, Ringo looked shocked. "Because if you sit like that, you're desperate. And just with being desperate and sulking you won't beat Sora. Use your brain more!" She said angry. "Weren't you the one who said you'd beat Sora first? Before I did?" he asked pissed, "Sure I did. But I know you good enough!" she said angry. "For knowing what?" He asked. His mind became confused but he didn't show it towards Ringo, "That you want to beat him too!" she shouted. "So what if I want that? Isn't that only normal?" he asked pissed, Ringo walked closer and bowed above him. Ikki looked up towards her face. Her face hovered above his, what kind of moment was this? She looked down on him, Ikki saw she was grinding her teeth. From anger? He thought. "I know you good enough for knowing that even if I beat him, you won't be stratified. You'll challenge him to battle with you." She whispered. There he sat, on the ground looking at her face. He wanted to hug her so badly, but he knew that he couldn't. He looked at her eyes, the thing he loved about her. But the thing he wanted to see in her eyes, wasn't there. The sparkle of happiness wasn't there. Her eye only looked teary, and full of sadness. Eventually a tear rolled down, he didn't know how many minutes had passed, but he wanted to hug her more and more. Ikki reached out with his hand, to wipe a tear away. "So what if I did that?" he asked while he looked really serious at her.

Ringo looked at his face, at his eyes. The message became clear for her. He wouldn't listen to her, even if she said something that made sense, he just wouldn't listen. "No matter what I have to say, you answer won't change right?" she asked. She smiled sadly, Ikki saw her face. "nope." He said and stared right in front of him again. Ringo sat right next to him leaning against the wall. She sighed, she felt so tired. Her eyelids were giving in, her body wanted to sleep. Her mind wanted to stay awake, but was beginning to give in slowly. Her eyelids blinked slowly, the drowsiness became bigger than before. Eventually she fell asleep.

Ikki looked at her sleeping face, he felt sleepy as well. He smiled, she looked so cute. He bended over her and gave a small kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well." He said smiling, she was breathing really slowly. She was obviously sleeping. Ikki smiled, thank god she didn't wake up when I kissed her. He thought while he was smiling like crazy. Ringo moved her head, without knowing it herself she leaned softly on his shoulder. Ikki looked down on her and then looked away, he was blushing. He liked this shy feeling inside of him. He took a look at her again. Her face looked peaceful and her hair was hanging in front of her right eye. He looked at her for a while and then fell asleep. There they were sleeping, Ringo leaning on Ikki's shoulder and Ikki softly leaning on her head. They looked peaceful together, they gave a happy feeling to each other without knowing it.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own air gear**

_hey people! It has been a while since I wrote a new chapter, because I had no inspiration and certain circumstances i was unable to write. _

now, I'm back with a new chapter and hoping for more. I thank the people who have been supporting me! :D I hope you like it.

Chapter 12:

Ringo slowly woke up. Something is leaning on my head. She thought drowsy without moving. The sun was softly and gently stroking her face, a new day had begun. She looked up, she wanted to know what was leaning on her head. She saw a sleeping Ikki, his soft hair was softly stroking her face. She smiled gently, his hair is so soft… she thought. She grabbed a tuft of his hair, even his hair could give her this warm and gentle feeling inside her. It felt so nice, even his sleeping face looked good. Ikki slowly moved his position, now he was leaning on her shoulder. Ringo smiled even more, he seemed tired. "Wake up, Ikki." She said softly, "Naah dun wanna." Said Ikki in his sleep. Amazing, he can even answer when he's asleep. She thought amazed. "Ikki… come on…" she said as she tried to wake him, Ikki mumbled something but kept on sleeping. "Ugh, Ikki…" she said as she pushed his face the other way, it took a lot of effort so she pinched her eyes. Then she suddenly heard a big BAM besides her, the weight from Ikki's head suddenly disappeared. "Wha?" she said as she opened her eyes. Ikki had fallen over and was now continuing to sleep peacefully on the ground, Ringo sighed. "Wake up you moron." She said as she pinched his face. It was morning and there was finally light again. "What's wrong?" said Ikki sleepy as he rubbed his painful cheek, Ringo looked around. There was mess everywhere. Broken plates, pictures had fallen on the ground and the cabinet had fallen too. Books were scattered all around them on the floor. "Seems it was quite the storm…" said Ringo slowly, Ikki looked up. "It seems so." He said a bit shocked as he looked around as well. Ikki stood up and stretched himself, "ngghhh. So tired." He nagged. "Let's get some breakfast…" said Ikki slowly as he walked towards the kitchen. Ringo heard some sounds and after a few minutes Ikki came back with some cookies. "I'm sorry but the rest is under the mess. So I aint got anything else." He said as he sat down. Ringo smiled and grabbed a cookie and nibbled it. While they were eating Ikki started a conversation, "What happened yesterday wasn't a dream right. Looking at your wound." He said as he pointed at her face. Ringo slightly touched it and then pinched her eye from the pain. "Don't touch it!" said Ikki worried, "I know but…" started Ringo. "Don't worry!" said Ikki as he stood up again and started to clean the ground by picking up the stuff that had fallen on the ground. Ringo stood up as well and also grabbed some stuff. "Where 's the end of this?" asked Ringo after a while, hopeless as she grabbed some stuff again. "Maybe it'll help if I put the cabinet back." Said Ikki as he tried to pick it up to put it back in its place. "Let me help. Idiot." Said Ringo as while she pushed the cabinet up too. "No! Don't!" said Ikki worried but then the cabinet went right up and made room again. "There." Said Ringo stubborn.

Ringo was packing her stuff to go home. "I just hope ther is no school today…" said Ikki when the room was cleaned up. "Why?" asked Ringo, "erm well, due to the storm, and..." Said Ikki. Ringo laughed, "As if you care, Ikki." Said Ringo. Ikki smiled, he shyly scratched the back of his head. Ringo grabbed her bag and then Ikki's hand and pulled him "Let's go outside." Said Ringo, Ikki's eyes looked a bit shocked by her move but after a few minutes they changed back to normal. He smiled gently as Ringo opened the door, "Where are we going?" asked Ikki. "School." Said Ringo, "Wha? Why?" said Ikki. "Because it's your base? And to look if there are lessons." Said Ringo. " in casual clothes?" said Ikki, "So?" asked Ringo. Ikki looked at their hands, she was still holding his hand. "Ikki?" asked Ringo when he said nothing, "Nothing…" said Ikki as he looked away with a small blush. It disappeared eventually and then Ringo looked around, "Erm, Ringo…" started Ikki. Ringo saw that she was still holding his hands, she let his hand go as soon as possible. "Sorry…" she said shy, a weird atmosphere was created. They were close to school and walked slowly towards it, Ikki sighed. He didn't feel like going. Especially with this atmosphere.

Eventually they walked on the school's property, it was silent and there was nobody. "I think no one's there." Said Ikki hopeful, "Then use your key, I need to grab something that I forgot yesterday." Said Ringo stubborn. Ikki sighed, "So that's what this is about…" he mumbled. When they were walking inside the school they looked around, some things had fallen down but it did not look so bad as Ikki's house. They walked towards their classroom, Ikki grabbed something that laid on the ground. He looked at it, it was a picture of Kazu. Why is there a picture of Kazu lying on the ground? Why isn't it me? He thought troubled as he pinched his eyes together. "What's that?" asked Ringo curious, "I dunno I found this on the ground." He said as he gave it to her. "Better question, why isn't it me?" asked Ikki as an idiot, Ringo looked at him as he if he was an idiot. Which he was. Ikki looked asking at her, "I don't even feel like answering that." Said Ringo as she walked on. "Why not?" asked Ikki, "Because you're an idiot." Said Ringo pissed when they walked inside the classroom, "The owner of that picture probably likes Kazu, isn't it obvious?" said Ringo who got irritated, "Someone who likes Kazu…" said Ikki who tried to think who it could be. Ringo smiled and hit the back of his head, "Don't give it so much thought, I can hear you brains cracking." She said smiling. "Ne, Ringo do you've got someone you like?" asked Ikki suddenly, "Eh?" said Ringo brainless. Is this guy blind? She thought hopeless, "Ne?" said Ikki again. He is so god damn dense. She thought troubled, "Y-yeah…" said Ringo troubled. "No way…" said Ikki shocked, he walked towards her and stopped in front of her. Ikki brought his face closer to her ear "Who is it?" he asked in a whispering tune, Ringo suddenly started to blush "E-erm…" was the only thing she could say. Ikki bended his face a little back so that he looked her in the eye, from really close by. Ringo's eyes became bigger due to his move and her blush became even worse, "Erm… ermermerm…." Repeated Ringo over and over, Ikki gave her a piercing look. Her belly became warm again and her mind didn't know what to do. Eventually she looked away, after a few seconds Ringo looked back and gave him her asking look. She also saw that Ikki also had an asking look right now. Suddenly Ikki nervously backed off, Ringo looked towards the ground "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He said as an idiot, Ringo sat down on her table and sighed. Then she stood up again and looked for something she thought she had put in her desk, Ringo looked troubled when she couldn't find it. Maybe it's in my locker… she thought and walked out of the classroom. Ikki followed her, when she also couldn't find it in her locker she looked really troubled through her stuff for a second time. Ikki suddenly stood behind her and put his chin on her shoulder, "What are you looking for?" asked Ikki. Ringo looked besides her as Ikki lifted he head, they looked each other in the eye and they moved their face closer to each other. Both of them got this warm feeling inside their belly, they smiled. They moved their face closer and closer and both closed their eyes. And when their lips were about to touch, Ringo heard some laughing somewhere. Due to that she backed off and pushed Ikki's face away. Ikki opened his eyes immediately, and looked at the shy, red Ringo. She looked at him, with a begging, sadly look and a red face. He just looked back at her, confused, feeling rejected. "I…"started Ikki, when two people walked around the corner, it was Kazu and Emily. They looked at the red Ringo, who was pushing Ikki's face away. "Ringo, you can let go now." Said Ikki troubled, "Ah, sorry." Said Ringo as she accidently pushed him over and then Ikki felt on the ground on his tailbone. "Ouch.." he said as he rubbed over his tailbone. "Sorry!" said Ringo shocked as she pulled her hands back, Ikki looked deadly at her. He's angry… thought Ringo shocked, then Ikki stood up and walked towards Kazu. When he passed he gave Ringo a pat on her shoulders. "Kazu. Let's go!" said Ikki smiling, "To where?" asked Kazu suspicious. "AT practice." Said Ikki, Kazu smiled and happily followed him.

When the guys left Emily looked suspicious at Ringo, she smiled evilly. "Something happened, right?" she said evilly. Ringo looked weird at her and turned around to walk away, "Or should I say, there was something about to happen, am I right?" she said demonic, Ringo immediately stopped walking and started to blush without turning around. "Noyamano Ringo, are you blushing?" said Emily, Ringo stayed quiet. Emily walked towards Ringo, "Hey don't feel ashamed, these kind of things just happen." Said Emily trying to cheer her up. But Ringo didn't listen. What was I doing? Thought Ringo troubled, what was I thinking? Geez thought Ringo even more troubled. Trying to kiss him like that and then pushing him away, but why was I trying to kiss him? How can I face him right now. Thought Ringo who started to panic. "Ringo?" asked Emily when she did not react, Emily grabbed her shoulder. "Everything ok?" she asked. "ah, yeah…" said Ringo troubled, they walked in the school yard while Ringo was trying to calm herself down. She looked at the training Ikki and Kazu. She smiled when they gave each other a high five, Emily smiled too. What the hell was Ikki trying to do back then? Was he trying to..? I don't think so… right? Thought Ringo troubled as she gave them a last glance and then walked away, with the talking Emily next to her. She was telling about yesterday what happened to her family and that her father was being annoying. Ringo smiled, No way in hell I'm going to tell her what happened to me last night. She thought and then looked at the sky smiling, looking happy. Trying to forget what just happened.

to be continued


End file.
